Ange démoniaque ou angélique démon
by Chilam
Summary: Ce soir c'est le bal costumé de Poudlard, Harry rencontrera peut-être une fille... A votre avis, un ange et un démon peuvent-ils s'aimer ? Slash HPDM !
1. Le bal costumé

-Voila, je suis prêt! pensa Harry.

C'était un soir particulier et le jeune garçon s'était mis sur son 31. Ce soir c'était le bal costumé. Harry était surexcité, il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre cette soirée. Il savait qu'il allait pouvoir laisser le Survivant de côté pour être juste lui. Sous le masque de son déguisement de démon, personne ne le reconnaîtrait, et cette pensée le réjouissait au plus haut point. Peut être que ce soir il aurait l'occasion de rencontrer une fille qui l'aimerait juste pour ce qu'il est et non pour ce qu'il a fait. Son cœur fit un bond à cette pensée, oui il était timide avec les filles, oui il perdait ses moyens, mais encore une fois il espérait secrètement que ce déguisement l'aiderait à prendre de l'assurance. 

C'est donc le coeur léger qu'il plaça son masque sur son visage, sortit de sa chambre et se rendit dans la grande salle. Il croisa en chemin des princes accompagnés de leurs princesses, des gnomes plutôt réussi, des fées, des vélanes plus vraies que nature, des farfadets en tous genres et même des élèves déguisés en moldus avec, ceci dit, plus ou moins de justesse. Harry s'amusa un instant en constatant que les moldus avaient tendance à se déguiser en sorciers, alors qu'ici, forcément, c'était l'inverse.

Les portes de la grande salle étaient ouvertes et la rumeur de la musique et des discutions mêlées parvenaient jusqu'à l'escalier. Le brun prit une profonde inspiration et fit son entrée. Il fut subjugué par la beauté de la décoration : les quatre tables avaient disparues pour laisser place à des dizaines de tables recouvertes de nappes blanches où étaient brodées avec une extrême minutie des créatures en tout genres, des plantes ou encore des vifs d'or. Au centre se trouvait une piste de danse que tout le monde semblait éviter mystérieusement pour le moment, une scène où un groupe de rock sorcier se préparait déjà et un énorme buffet avec des plats qui avaient l'air meilleurs les uns que les autres. La salle était éclairée par alternance avec des spots rouge, vert, jaune et bleu, au plafond le ciel était d'un bleu presque noir parsemé ça et là par quelques étoiles. Tout lui semblait parfait. Le cadre était idyllique et très approprié à une rencontre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la salle était remplie. Il avait reconnu Ron en chevalier qui semblait se disputer avec une fée en robe verte, qui de toute évidence devait être Hermione, Neville en farfadet qui se lâchait maintenant sur la piste de danse et plusieurs autres de ses camarades. Mais il n'avait pas encore vu une fille qui lui convenait. Ce n'est pourtant pas les belles filles qui manquaient. Mais aucune ne l'avait particulièrement attiré. Alors Harry continuait de scruter la salle, attendant que son regard se pose comme par magie sur une charmante demoiselle.

Ce n'est que plus d'une heure plus tard, après avoir réconcilié Ron et Mione, qu'il alla se chercher un verre de jus de citrouille. Et en se retournant il l'aperçut. Le temps s'arrêta. Elle était de dos...déguisée en ange...elle était fine...elle était gracieuse...ses formes se dessinaient parfaitement sous une robe fendue, bleue nuit pailleté...et deux splendides ailes blanches était accroché dans son dos...mais on les aurait dit bien réelles tant elles étaient belles. Il fit le tour pour voir son visage, elle portait un masque. Il resta là à la contempler pendant dix minutes. Il continua à marcher et se fit discret. Soudain elle quitta les filles avec qui elle discutait pour aller se chercher à boire. Harry prit son courage a deux mains, serra ses poings et se fraya avec difficulté un chemin jusqu'à elle. Le Survivant la voyait toujours de dos. Il se décala alors et se mit a côté d'elle. Une profonde inspiration encore, et il se lança, le déguisement l'aidant beaucoup sur ce coup.

- Salut, l'ambiance est bonne ce soir, dit Harry avec un sourire que l'on devinait crispé par la peur.

Il croisa son regard, le plus beaux qu'il lui avait été donné de voir. Elle, se contenta de lui faire un sourire forcé.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? Lui demanda-t-il dans le même sourire.

- ... Elle continua de lui sourire toujours en se forçant.

- D'accord si tu ne veux pas me le dire ce n'est pas grave. Et il lui sourit à son tour.

- ...

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'insiste mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de

vouloir mieux te connaître.

Il vit dans le regard de l'ange de l'étonnement. Pourquoi s'étonnait-elle qu'il veuille mieux la connaître ? Elle était très belle, c'était donc normal qu'elle attire les regards.

- Je sais que c'est bizarre... je ne sais pas l'expliquer. C'est depuis tout à l'heure, je t'ai vu avec tes amies et… et je n'ai plus pu regarder ailleurs…

- ...

Elle n'arrêtait pas de lui sourire. Mais Harry remarqua que le sourire était plus amusé que crispé maintenant. Il chercha ses mots quelques instant et reprit, bien décidé à la faire parler.

- Pourquoi refuses-tu de parler ? Tu n'es pas muette, je t'ai vu discuter avant. Tu n'as pas peur de moi ? Je suis plutôt gentil comme démon ! Dit-il, amusé.

L'ange se mit à rire doucement, en mettant une main devant ses lèvres.

- Je progresse ! J'ai réussi à te faire rire, c'est déjà ça !

Son regard gris plein de douceur se plongea alors dans ses yeux verts. Il lui semblait la connaître depuis longtemps. Mais qui était-elle ? Il ne put réfléchir plus, il la vit faire un mouvement de recul et partit rapidement. Il courut et la rattrapa dans le couloir alors qu'elle allait disparaître.

- Je t'en prie reste encore un peu. Je ne sais ni ton nom, ni qui tu es, et pourtant il me semble te connaître.

Elle resta plantée là, en essayant de dégager son bras comme si la main du brun brûlait sa peau.

- Et si on allait marcher dehors ? Demanda-t-il, l'air suppliant.

L'ange eut un moment d'hésitation, qui parut une éternité pour le brun. Puis elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la grande porte et sortirent dans le parc. Il faisait nuit et la lune qui se reflétait dans le lac était la seule source de lumière. Sans prononcer un mot, ils marchèrent pendant une demi-heure. Le silence était par moment pesant, par moment rassurant. Harry avait osé deux ou trois fois jeter un regard furtif à la jeune fille, et il lui avait semblé qu'elle en avait fait de même. Le brun finit par en avoir assez de rester silencieux, il tenta alors d'établir le dialogue.

- La nuit est belle... Harry reprit sa respiration et ferma les yeux pour avoir plus de courage. Je crois que là haut une étoile manque... car elle est venue m'apporter un ange.

Il sembla au Survivant qu'elle avait été touchée par cette phrase car elle le regarda longuement sans savoir que faire. Le Gryffondor se rapprocha doucement. Elle ne bougea pas. Il ne restait que dix centimètres qui les séparaient. Elle ne bougea pas. Il sentait à présent son souffle chaud. Elle ne bougea pas. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes en un chaste baiser. Elles étaient d'une extrême douceur et ce contact ne semblait pas déplaire à l'ange. Malheureusement, si doux et agréable soit-il, il ne dura que quelques courtes secondes.

L'ange qui était resté immobile se mit à courir vers le château. Harry la poursuivit dans tout le parc, il voyait sa robe s'envoler au vent et elle-même s'emblait s'envoler. Arrivé dans les couloirs il entendit le bruit de ses talons résonner sur le sol et il pu juste l'apercevoir qui entrait dans la salle de bal. C'est là qu'il perdit sa trace dans la foule dansante et joyeuse. Le brun se trouvait sur le pas de la porte et regardait l'agitation autour de lui. Mais il ne voyait plus rien qui eu pu le réjouir a cette instant.

- Mon ange s'est envolé... Murmura-t-il dans un soupir.


	2. Vaines explications

_**Vaines explication**_

Ron et Hermione étaient inquiets, voila une semaine que Harry était bizarre. Il ne mangeait pas avec appétit, il était encore moins attentif en cours, il ne souriait plus, il ne plaisantait plus. Quelque chose avait changé, mais quoi ? Même Voldemort ne lui faisait pas cet effet. Ils cherchaient une réponse : qu'est ce qui est pire que Voldemort ? Ils avaient beau se creuser les méninges ils ne trouvaient rien. Il fallait pourtant qu'ils fassent quelque chose !

- Mione, je crois qu'il faut lui demander ce qui ne va pas.

- Et comme à chaque fois il dira qu'il est fatigué ou que tout va bien !

- Nous devons pourtant savoir ! Il faut l'aider !

- La seule solution… que je vois… n'est pas digne des amis que nous sommes.

- Tu pense à quoi ?

- Harry a peut être laissé des indices.

- Comment ça des indices ?

- Eh bien… je ne sais pas exactement. Mais il va falloir que tu fouilles dans ses affaires.

- Moi ! Mais t'as perdu la tête ! Tu me vois, moi, fouiller dans les affaires de Harry ?! Et si quelqu'un venait ! T'y as pensé à ça, Miss Je-sais-tout !

- HEY ! Calme-toi ! Si tu n'as pas le courage de le faire … ! Répliqua la Gryffondor

- Si t'es si maligne, fais le, toi !

- Je ne peux pas monter dans le dortoir des garçons comme ça ! Ce serait suspect ! La jeune fille tenta de se calmer et respira un grand coup. Bon… pas la peine de se battre et de se fâcher pour ça.

- T'as raison Mione… Je vais essayer mais je ne promets rien !

- Merci Ron !

Et elle lui sauta au cou, ce qui eu pour effet de le faire prendre la même teinte que ses cheveux. Mais Hermione se ressaisit de suite réalisant qu'elle s'était un peu laissée aller sur ce coup. Elle passa ses mains sur les plis de sa robe et sourit au roux.

Le soir même au moment de descendre dîner Ron prétexta de n'avoir pas faim (ce qui en soi est un immense sacrifice !) afin de mener son enquête. Il commença par fouiller dans les affaires de cours d'Harry. Il ne trouva que des manuels, des plumes, des parchemins froissés, leurs devoirs de potion sur le Veritaserum et celui de métamorphose. Il ne savait plus où regarder et était sur le point d'abandonner lorsqu'il vit quelque chose dépasser de sous l'oreiller. Il en sortit un bloc note rouge. Il l'ouvrit. Les premières pages étaient des brouillons de devoirs, après quelques pages il y avait des croquis d'élèves assis au bord de l'eau, des couloirs de Poudlard, de Ron sur son balai (ce qui l'étonna beaucoup), d'Hermione travaillant à la bibliothèque et ensuite le dessin d'une fille masquée, en robe avec des ailes, qui n'arrêtait pas de faire des clins d'œil. En dessous figurait l'inscription : Mon Ange. Toutes les pages suivantes étaient remplis dessins et de poèmes sur cette fille.

Il avait trouvé ! La chose pire que Voldemort, c'est qu'Harry était amoureux ! Il ne savait pas de qui et pourquoi cela le mettait dans un tel état, mais il comptait bien le découvrir ! Il continuait de regarder le dessin de l'Ange masqué, et il lui semblait de plus en plus qu'il la connaissait. Mais qui était-elle ? Où l'avait il vue ?

Lorsqu'Hermione et Harry remontèrent il fit un signe discret à Hermione. Harry disant qu'il était fatigué partit se coucher. Les deux amis allèrent dans un coin tranquille de la Salle Commune.

- Alors tu as trouvé ?

- Oui, j'ai trouvé un bloc note avec des dessins.

- Des dessins de quoi ?

- D'élèves, de toi, de moi et…

- De moi ?

- Oui, entrain de travailler à la bibliothèque. Mais c'est pas le plus important. Il y avait aussi le dessin d'une fille masquée, avec des ailes, dessinée à l'encre magique.

- Une fée ?

- Non, plutôt un Ange.

- Mais attend un peu…était-elle bien dessinée ?

- Ah oui vraiment très bien !

- OHHH !! C'est tout lui ça !

- Quoi ?

- Depuis le début il prétend ne pas savoir dessiner pour que je lui fasse ses croquis de soins aux créatures magiques, ses cartes d'astronomie et ses cartes de divination !

- Ah oui là il t'a bien eu ! Le rouquin éclata de rire.

- Ca suffit !

- D'accord, d'accord ! T'énerves pas ! C'est bon !

- Alors comme ça Harry est amoureux. Mais c'est génial ! Pourquoi ça le met dans cet état ?

- 'Faudrait le lui demander.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que ça ne vas pas lui faire plaisir !

- Pourquoi tu dis ça Mione?

- Ron… Fit-elle d'un ton exaspéré, à ton avis, si on lui en parle… cela signifie qu'il faudra lui dire que tu as fouillé dans ses affaires.

- Minute! J'AI fouillé sur TON ordre! Et c'était TON idée !

- Bien sur Ron ! Arrête de t'énerver tu es fatiguant à la fin !

Le lendemain dans l'après midi, alors qu'ils se trouvaient tous les trois dans le parc, Harry était une fois de plus déprimé et la tête dans les étoiles. Ils décidèrent donc de crever l'abcès.

- Harry ? fit la Gryffondor, hésitante.

- Oui.

- Qu'est ce que tu as ?

- Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'avais rien ! Répondit-il exaspéré

- Harry… Dit Ron d'un ton désespéré, j'ai fouillé dans tes affaires… et j'ai trouvé le bloc-notes sous ton oreiller.

- Tu as fait QUOI ?

- On était inquiet ! Dit Hermione en regardant Harry avec insistance.

- Tu ne nous disais rien ! Renchérit le rouquin.

- Ce n'est pas une raison ! S'écria le survivant, c'est ma vie privée !

- Mais… Hésita la jeune fille.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour moi ! De plus de véritables amis n'auraient jamais fait ça !

- On sait… on sait. Mais tu nous y as forcés ! Hermione et moi voulions savoir ce qui se passait !

- Alors maintenant explique nous ! Je t'en prie !

- Non ! Jamais ! Je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller tout seul ! Arrêtez de me couver ! Rétorqua-t-il, plein de colère.

Le survivant se leva brutalement, se retournant pour cacher à ses amis les larmes qui commençaient à couler de ses yeux. Puis il partit d'un pas déterminé en direction du château, avec le sentiment d'avoir été profondément trahi, laissant ses deux amis seuls, dépités, honteux et confus.


	3. Réconciliation

_**Réconciliation**_

Harry était furieux. Comment eux qui se disaient ses amis avaient-ils pu lui faire ça ? Comment avaient-ils osés ? Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, sans que malheureusement il ne puisse y trouver la moindre réponse. D'après lui, rien ne valait ce qu'ils avaient fait. Ils avaient bafoués son amitié par cette odieuse trahison. Fouillé ! Dans ses affaires ! Ceci était impardonnable ! S'ils étaient réellement ses amis comme ils le prétendaient, ils devraient le laisser vivre sa vie ! Comme s'il ne savait pas se débrouiller seul ! Qui s'était battu seul contre le basilic en deuxième année ? Qui avait, seul, repoussé les détraqueurs en troisième année ? Qui avait par trois fois combattu Voldemort seul et survécu ? Lui, lui et encore lui ! Il pouvait très bien se débrouiller sans eux ! Pourtant en pensant à cela, il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait. Ca l'affectait donc bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Ils étaient amis depuis si longtemps. Ils avaient toujours été ensemble dans les moments difficiles. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur eux en toutes circonstances. Mais pourquoi avoir violé son intimité ? Il repensa à la semaine qui venait de s'écouler. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas était très gai, qu'il avait refusé de leur expliquer la cause de sa déprime. Ils devaient être vraiment inquiets pour lui, pour en arriver à de telles extrémités. Peut être que rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé s'il leur avait parlé de son problème, de l'Ange. Il en conclut alors que la communication était le plus important entre amis. Et que lui le premier avait bafoué les règles de l'amitié en se refermant sur lui-même et en s'apitoyant sur son sort.

Il devait à tout prix parler à ses deux amis pour s'excuser de son comportement stupide et tout leur raconter. Il courut en direction du parc espérant les y trouver. Il courut à en perdre haleine, il craignait d'avoir brisé leur amitié si importante à ses yeux. Perdu dans ses pensées, il prit un virage trop serré et heurta violemment quelqu'un. Il fut projeté à terre sous le choc.

- Pardon. Le Gryffondor ne leva même pas les yeux.

- Non mais ça va pas Potter ! Ca t'arrive souvent de courir comme un dératédans les couloirs ?! Regarde où tu vas!

- Cette voix… Pensa-t-il.

- Hé Potter t'es mort ? Tu bouges plus ! Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ? Ou peut être pleurer chez Dumbledore ? La personne pouffa de rire.

- Tais-toi Malefoy !

- Oh mais c'est qu'il s'énerve le Petit Pote Potter ! Pour un peu il mordrait ! Ricana le Serpentard.

Harry se releva brusquement.

- J't'ai dit de te taire ! Il leva alors les yeux, fixant le regard froid de Malefoy. A ce moment il eu un étrange sentiment de déjà vu.

- Allez ! Crabbe, Goyle on dégage. Il est long a la détente ce minable ! Il ne répond plus, il est sous le choc ! Ils partirent dans un rire sonore.

Le survivant resta là, planté dans le couloir désert comme scotché. Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ? Il fut sortit de ses pensés par une voix familière.

- Harry ! Appela Hermione.

- Ca va ? Continua le rouquin.

- Euh … oui, répondit-il pensif.

- On a vu Malefoy dans le couloir qui riait et se moquait de toi a propos d'une chute, alors on a courut ! dit la Gryffondor.

- C'est gentil de vous inquiéter autant pour moi … vraiment je ne le mérite pas… je vous ai criés dessus alors que vous vous faisiez un sang d'encre. Je suis désolé, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte combien je causais de soucis autour de moi. C'est entièrement ma faute … j'aurais dû vous parlez au lieu de tout garder pour moi.

- Oh Harry ! Et elle lui sauta au cou, on ne t'en veut pas ! Je suis tellement heureuse que tu dises ça ! Je suis soulagée ! Tout va redevenir normal !

- Harry … je suis … vraiment désolé. Pardon. Je n'aurais pas dû fouiller dans tes affaires ainsi … Marmonna le rouquin d'un ton hésitant.

- Ce n'est pas grave Ron ! C'est tout oublié ! Je crois qu'aucun de nous trois et moi le premier ne mérite la médaille de l'amitié ! Je vous promets de ne plus rien vous cacher à l'avenir ! Dit il dans un grand sourire.

_Alors? Vous avez aimé ce chapitre? Je sais bien qu'il est court mais excusez moi_

_Une petite review pour me donner votre avis, vos idées sur les évènements à venir…_

_Merci d'avoir lu et surtout merci a ma bêta Noéliande!!!_


	4. Le bal costumé POV Drago

_**Le bal costumé POV Drago**_

**POV Drago**

- Je suis trop sexy !

Drago se regardait dans le miroir depuis bientôt vingt minutes. Il restait là, à se contempler sous toutes les coutures : de face, de dos, de profil, de trois-quarts. Mais peu importe l'angle, il se trouvait toujours sexy ! Il faisait des sourires coquins, des regards provocateurs et toute sa panoplie de moues et de mimiques en tout genre à son reflet. Il pensait que, décidément, il était un acteur hors-pair, ce qui était tout naturel pour un Malfoy pur souche comme lui !

Il continua à s'examiner de la tête aux pieds : il avait jeté un sort à ses cheveux de façon à ce qu'ils deviennent longs, et les avait laissés détachés. Le haut de son visage était caché par un masque bleu clair qui ne laissait voir que ses yeux d'acier. Ses lèvres minces étaient rehaussées par un rouge à lèvres rose pâle presque invisible qui les faisaient briller. Il portait une robe longue, bleu nuit, fendue du côté droit à partir du genou. Elle était pailletée, comme si des dizaines de petites étoiles étaient venues se coller dessus. Et dans son dos, deux très belles ailes blanches avec de longues plumes étaient accrochées. Le tout était complété par des chaussures à talons bleus, qui lui posaient beaucoup de problèmes. Il les maudissait ! Comment les filles arrivaient-elles à marcher ainsi perchées ? Et à plus forte raison comment pouvaient-elles danser ? Il finit par se dire que cela faisait parti de toutes ces choses qu'il ne comprendrait jamais au sujet des filles.

Le Serpentard était fier de lui. S'il avait croisé son reflet dans un couloir, il lui aurait sans doute sauté dessus ! Il était belle ! Cela faisait bizarre de se le dire, mais c'était bien la vérité !

Tout le monde n'y verrait que du feu. Son plan fonctionnerait. Personne ne le soupçonnerait d'être un garçon. Il pourrait agir selon son bon vouloir. Sans porter le masque de Drago. Sans être un Malfoy. Sans être un Serpentard. Une soirée de repos. Il pourrait aller et venir. Discuter avec tout le monde. Un sentiment de liberté l'envahit soudainement. Et puis cela pourrait être drôle de voir la réaction des garçons ! Non pas qu'il soit gay… juste pour s'amuser à leurs dépends. Et il pourrait collecter des infos sur les filles. Et mieux encore… pas de Pansy dans les pattes ! Ce bal offrait des perspectives intéressantes auxquelles il n'aurait jamais songé. Cette soirée promettait d'être des plus agréables !

Il attendit que tout le monde se soit rendu dans la grande salle afin que personne ne le voit sortir de sa chambre.

Il arriva alors que la salle était pleine. Il ne prêta aucun regard à la superbe décoration, préférant reporter toute son attention sur la foule. Il avait reconnu Crabbe et Goyle en trolls… Quel mauvais goût pensa t'il. Parmi les danseurs il avait repéré Blaise, qui avait trouvé une jolie blonde qui visiblement lui convenait. Dans un coin, il vit Miss-Je-Sais-Tout et ce moins que rien de Weasley, qui, pour son plus grand plaisir, se disputaient. Mais aucune trace de Potter près d'eux. Il avait eu peur de venir le Pote Potter ? Sans importance ! Il décida de se mêler à un groupe de filles, constatant au passage les visages décomposés des garçons qu'il croisait et qui lâchaient presque leurs cavalières pour lui courir après. Il pressa tout de même le pas en passant devant Crabbe et Goyle dont les sourires ne lui disaient rien qui vaille.

Il arriva dans le groupe de filles. Elles discutaient tout naturellement de … garçons ! Il resta muet et analysa leurs comportements. Il en déduisit qu'elles étaient de Serpentard car elles prenaient un malin plaisir à rire des déguisements des autres filles. De plus, plusieurs d'entres elles semblaient inquiètes de ne pas avoir encore aperçu le beau Drago Malfoy. Les pauvres, si elles savaient ! Il ricanait intérieurement quand on lui adressa la parole.

- Qui est tu ? Tu es de Serpentard ? Lui demanda sèchement une fille avec un costume innommable.

- Euh…oui.

- Eh ! T'as pas une voix de fille !

Merde ! J'avais pas pensé à ça ! Pensa t'il.

- T'es un mec ? Ta voix m'est familière… Elle le fixait avec insistance en plissant les yeux.

- Je ne sais pas, répliqua le blond.

- Mais… mais… c'est toi… Drackichounet ?

Le Serpentard écarquilla les yeux.

- Pansy ?

- Oui ! Comme je suis heureuse !

Elle voulut lui sauter au cou mais il la repoussa. Toutes les filles restèrent immobiles, elle l'avait reconnu ! Cette Pansy était très forte ! Elles, elles ne se seraient jamais doutées de son identité !

- Pas un mot, je veux jouer un mauvais tour aux… Gryffondors ! Alors soit plus discrète !

C'est la seule excuse qu'il trouva dans l'urgence. Cette cruche ne devait pas tout faire rater ! Il fallait qu'il parte loin… loin d'elle !

- D'accord mon Drago, je serais muette, dit-elle dans un grand sourire.

Il quitta alors ces demoiselles pour aller se chercher à boire. Mais il eût à peine pris le verre en main qu'une voix l'interpella.

- Salut, l'ambiance est bonne ce soir.

Enfin un qui se décide ! T'as l'air crispé ? Faut pas que je parle… vite une solution ! Que faire ? Ah oui ! Allez Drago fais lui un beau sourire…

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Et tu crois que je vais te donner mon nom, mon coco ?! Tu tomberais dans les pommes !

Il jubilait intérieurement mais garda le même sourire.

- D'accord, si tu ne veux pas me le dire ce n'est pas grave. Et il lui sourit à son tour.

Tu comprends vite ! Bon déjà c'est pas un Poufsouffle !

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'insiste mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir mieux te connaître.

Tu veux me connaître ? T'es gentil mais t'as aucune chance ! Oups, faut que je reste impassible, pas que je paraisse étonné !

- Je sais que c'est bizarre... Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer. C'est depuis tout à l'heure, je t'ai vu avec tes amies et… et je n'ai plus pu regarder ailleurs…

Allons, on va continuer à sourire… je suis trop bon acteur ! En plus, je lui fais un de ces effets ! Il est sous le charme le pauvre !

- Pourquoi refuses-tu de parler ? Tu n'es pas muette, je t'ai vu discuter avant. Tu n'as pas peur de moi ? Je suis plutôt gentil comme démon ! Dit-il amusé.

C'est trop drôle ! C'est clair que t'as pas l'air méchant ! Moi peur ? Tu rigoles ! C'est juste que je m'éclate comme un fou ! Faut pas que je rigole trop ou il va se faire des idées !

- Je progresse ! J'ai réussi à te faire rire, c'est déjà ça!

Zut ! Voila qu'il espère ! Mais c'est vrai que je suis mort de rire ! Mmh… il a de beaux yeux… je crois que je le connais… qui a des yeux verts…vert émeraude…merde ! C'est Potter ! Pas de doute, c'est ce morveux de Survivant ! Là, je me casse !

Drago prit alors soudainement la direction du couloir.

Y a des centaines de mecs à cette soirée et il faut que ce soit Potter qui vienne me draguer ! Non, non, non !

Mais Harry le suivait toujours, et il avait un net avantage, lui ne portait pas cette maudite paire de chaussures à talons ! Drago eût beau accélérer, le brun le rattrapa par le bras.

- Je t'en prie, reste encore un peu. Je ne sais ni ton nom, ni qui tu es, et pourtant il me semble te connaître.

Drago baissa les yeux.

Mais fous-moi la paix à la fin ! Faut pas que je parle ! Faut pas que je le regarde ! Faut que je tienne ! Mais minute… c'est Potter qui me court après… ce serait le moment idéal… pour une petite vengeance… à la façon Malefoy ! Oui ! Je vais m'amuser un peu avec ce joli cœur…

- Et si on allait marcher dehors?

Oui Potter… allons dehors…

A peine Harry fut il retourné, que Drago lui lança LE sourire machiavélique made in Malfoy, qui, s'il l'avait vu, lui aurait fait comprendre qui était la mystérieuse jeune fille.

Pendant la demi-heure où ils marchèrent dans le plus grand silence, le Serpentard mit au point un plan qu'il pensait infaillible. Car il avait tout planifié, pris en compte toutes les données et prévu toutes les réactions de sa victime.

- La nuit est belle... je crois que la haut une étoile manque... car elle est venue m'apporter un ange. Dit Harry doucement.

Oh… Potty… c'est vraiment…nul ! C'est cucul ta phrase ! Ca sent le préfabriqué qu'on remet à toutes les sauces ! T'es pitoyable ! T'as pas le moindre talent de dragueur, contrairement à moi ! C'est encore pire que tout ce que j'ai pût entendre au sujet de tes piètres performances avec les filles !

Drago fixait Harry tandis que ce dernier avançait.

Tu me fais quoi là Potter ?

Le Gryffondor avança encore.

Oula ! J'avais pas prévu ça ! Tu vas quand même pas m'embrasser. On t'a jamais dit de pas embrasser les inconnues ? Si tu savais que c'est moi tu vomirais rien qu'a l'idée !

Drago sentait maintenant son souffle chaud. Il ferma les yeux.

J'veux pas voir çà ! Bon pensons a quelque chose d'agréable… grrr… Rien ne me vient ! Potter tu me perturbes !

Harry se pencha et embrassa Drago d'un tendre baiser.

Pas mal… euh non ! En fait c'était pas si … mal. Non ! Merde ! Pourquoi je pense ça ? Faut que je me casse et vite !

Drago se mit à courir a en perdre haleine. Son pire ennemi, le type le plus insupportable de la planète venait de l'embrasser. Il fallait qu'il aille se désinfecter la bouche tout de suite, avant de choper une cochonnerie.

Grrrr ces chaussures ! Aïe ! Tans pis je ne m'arrêterais pas !

Il entra en trombe dans la grande salle afin de semer son poursuivant, il zigzagua entre les couples pour qu'Harry ne puisse plus l'apercevoir. Drago restait continuellement en mouvement. Mai le brun, lui, ne semblait pas bouger de devant la porte. Si bien que le blond du attendre cinq minutes avant de faire le tour et d'aller se réfugier dans sa chambre.

_Merci a Noéliande pour avoir gentiment corrigé ce chapitre! lui fait un grooooooos câlin_

_Voila ben j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, les reviews sont les bienvenues_


	5. Une intense réflexion

_**Une intense réflexion**_

Drago se réveilla le lendemain matin. Il s'assit sur son lit, se passa une main sur le visage et se massa la tempe. Le blond avait une migraine de tous les diables parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire le tri dans sa tête. Que s'était il passé au juste ? Que lui était il arrivé ? Il ferma ses yeux encore mal habitués à la lumière du matin.

Harry… non ! Merde… qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Je ne l'ai pas embrassé… si. De toute façon, il embrasse comme un pied alors… alors… rooo ! Faut plus que j'y pense… que j'oubli ce regrettable incident ! Faut que je me trouve une fille pour ce soir… histoire de faire autre chose… autrement plus distrayant que la corvée que je me suis infligé !

Il se leva en prenant appui sur ses mains fines, se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain afin de se débarbouiller et d'enlever les restes de maquillage. Une fois qu'il ressemblait à nouveau au Prince des Serpentard et non à une loque, il remit sa robe et son insigne de préfet, sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la grande salle d'un pas lent. Il faisait tous les efforts du monde pour vider son esprit. Mais il devait bien avouer que cela lui était presque impossible. Une voix le tira de sa torpeur matinale.

-Drackichounet!

Drago ne prit même pas la peine de s'arrêter ou de se retourner pour lui accorder un regard. Elle lui tapait sur le système. Cependant il fournit l'énorme effort de lui répondre d'une voix exaspéré.

- Quoi ?

- Ben… ça va ? Elle avait toujours ce sourire idiot sur le visage qui courait d'une oreille à l'autre.

- Oui… dit-il lascivement.

- Ta réussi a joué un tour aux Gryffondors hier soir ?

- J'en sais rien. Fout moi la paix ! Le ton était devenu agressif. Non mais franchement elle était encombrante cette fille !

- Euh… comme tu veux Drackichounet ! Elle partie heureuse.

- Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! La menace peu implicite qu'il faisait en aurait décourager plus d'un, mais il savait que Pansy reviendrait à la charge, elle était plus collante qu'une sangsue.

Pour seule réponse a sa menace, la serpentard se retourna toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

Cette intervention lui avait au moins un peu changer les idées. Et lorsqu'il s'assit il fut presque soulagé de ne pas voir le Survivant avec ses amis à table. Mais où était il ? N'aurait-il pas pu se lever le Pote Potter ? Il fit donc tout son possible pour se réjouir de son absence et pria Merlin que ce soit à cause de lui. Il ne se serait donc pas puni pour rien. Il n'aurait pas eut une migraine pour des Noises. Pourtant, il sentait au fond de son cœur qu'il s'inquiétait. Où plutôt… non ce n'était pas de l'inquiétude mais… mais de la déception de ne pas pouvoir voir le visage décomposé de son pire ennemi, de celui qu'il haïssait le plus au monde. De ne pas sentir ce sentiment de victoire et cette satisfaction de le voir peut-être même souffrir.

En cour de DCFM commun avec les Gryffondors, il arriva à se réjouir de la mine déconfite du brun. Ce dernier regardait sa baguette, pensif, ses yeux verts contenaient une grande tristesse et le poids du monde semblait reposer sur ses épaules à peine musclées. Il semblait totalement ailleurs. Ce n'était plus le Harry Potter souriant de la veille, mais un Harry Potter au bord de la dépression.

Je suis génial tout de même ! J'ai réussi à le déprimer complètement. En plus, si il est à côté de la plaque, il sera plus facile à vaincre et le Lord me récompensera de mon aide. Je finirai certainement par remplacer mon père et deviendrai son plus fidèle Mangemort. Tant pis pour la migraine, je veux bien qu'elle ne s'arrête jamais tant que mon avenir est assuré !

Drago ne perdait pas une miette du désespoir du brun, et s'en amusait même énormément. Il le détaillait, on aurait presque pu croire qu'il le dévorait du regard. Mais cet air désespéré lui allait si bien. Le blond secoua un peu sa tête, se ressaisit rapidement et se concentra autant que faire se pouvait sur l'apprentissage de son sort.

Ce chassé-croisé de pensées continua et redoubla même. Son esprit ne le laissait par tranquille deux minutes, il ne pouvait songer à autre chose. Sans cesse torturé par d'innommables idées, aussi vite venues que reparties, qui le tiraillait de tout côtés. Tant et si bien qu'il finit par admettre que peut-être Potter n'avait pas un physique désagréable et que peut-être il n'embrassait pas si mal. Mais tout ceci ne restait que de l'ordre de la pure supposition sans fondement… ou presque.

Le résultat de cette torture incessante de son esprit, était que trois jours après le bal, le Serpentard tournait en rond, sans savoir quoi faire, quoi penser de lui… de cette situation.

Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Je déraille complètement ! Moi… penser à Potter du matin au soir ! Qui m'a jeté un sort ? Ça ne peut pas être moi. Je le hais plus que n'importe qui ! Il est méprisable, il cherche toujours à se faire remarquer ! Continuellement a chercher de nouvelles techniques pour attirer encore plus l'attention du monde sorcier ! Et comble c'est un ami de Weasmoche et de La Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Il est absolument impensable qu'un Malefoy, un sang pur, tombe amoureux de lui ou ne fasse même que s'intéresser a sa petite personne !

Drago était allongé sur son lit, fixant le plafond, comme si la réponse à ses interrogations s'y trouvait. Il se tapa violement la paume de la main sur le front

J'en peux plus ! Pourquoi je n'arrête pas de revoir cette scène ? Pourquoi mon cœur fais un bond en le croisant dans les couloirs ? Je me dégoûte ! Je ne suis tout de même pas si faible ? Pas au point de céder à ces deux émeraudes ? Si ? Mais je ne suis pas gay, sinon avant-hier soir, je n'aurais pas pris mon pied avec cette petite Serpentard. C'était quoi déjà son nom ? Bof, pas d'importance. Mais si j'étais vraiment gay ? Non, non et non !

Cette intense conversation avec lui-même se poursuivi ainsi jusqu'au matin. Finalement, il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il était peut-être bien gay. Et malgré le fait que cela le répugnait toujours, il devait bien avouer que Potter avait beau être ce qu'il était, il semblait lui plaire physiquement.

Durant trois long jours, il erra dans les couloirs, espérant le croiser par hasard, il passa tout leurs cours commun à l'observer. Il voyait ses sentiments persister et croître, se rendant également compte qu'il ne désirait plus qu'une chose, revoir son sourire, l'entendre rire, mais aussi il voulait que Harry lui parle, le remarque.

Il rêvait en secret qu'un jour Harry puisse ressentir la même chose pour lui. Mais cependant, c'était l'ange et non lui qui lui avait plu, il devait donc être hétéro. Il ne lui restait qu'un infime espoir et pourtant il s'y raccrochait de tout son cœur. Ne voulant pas le laisser mourir. Une grande décision s'imposa donc à son esprit. Il ne savait pas encore comment, mais une chose était sûre, il allait tout faire pour que Harry découvre son identité et faire en sorte de rendre sa présence aussi indispensable à son petit lion, que la sienne l'était pour lui.


	6. Recherches infructueuses

_**Recherches infructueuses**_

**POV Drago**

Alors qu'il marchait dans les couloirs suivit des ses deux gorilles, le prince des Serpentards entra en collision avec une masse compacte qui se retrouva à terre. Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour se remettre de ce choc. Mais comme un choc en appel un autre, il n'en crut pas ses yeux quand il vit Potter, étalé sur le sol, le regard vide. Drago eut l'envie de l'aider à se relever, mais le moment n'était pas opportun pour un rapprochement de maisons. Après tout on ne corrige pas en un geste une haine de plusieurs années. Et surtout pas les vieilles habitudes d'un Malefoy.

- Pardon, le Gryffondor ne leva même pas les yeux.

Cet imbécile ne m'a même pas remarqué ! Il me fonce dedans, et n'est même pas foutu de me regarder quand il s'excuse ! La première fois qu'il s'excuse en plus ! Mais en y réfléchissant si il m'avait vu il ne se serait pas excusé… bon Crabbe et Goyle sont là, il faut donc que je fasse bonne figure. Que je reste fidèle au Malefoy que je suis. Et puis, lui aussi il peut souffrir un peu ! Y a pas de raison pour que ce ne soit que moi qui pâtisse de la situation ! Je vais essayer de ne pas être trop cruel… mais ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque !

- Non mais ça va pas Potter ! Ca t'arrive souvent de courir comme un dérater dans les couloirs ? Regarde où tu vas !

Le gryffondor ne réagit pas à cette première provocation. Ce qui eut le don de mettre le Prince des Serpentard encore plus en rogne.

Ma parole mais il ne bouge pas ! Il ne dit rien du tout ! Il nous fait quoi le Saint Potter ? Une dépression ? La moindre des politesses serait de me répondre ! Que je n'ai pas l'impression de m'adresser au vent ! Il m'énerve ! Il m'énerve !

- Hé Potter t'est mort ? Tu bouges plus ! Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ? Ou peut être pleurer chez Dumbledore ?

Le petit ricanement qui suivit la phrase du blond réveilla Harry et la réponse fusa.

- Tais toi Malefoy !

Béni soit Merlin ! Il parle ! Enfin une réaction de sa part. Par contre faut qu'il arrête de me mitrailler du regard, parce que j'adore ça ! Je sens que le flegme et l'impassibilité Malefoy en prennent un coup. Faudrait pas non plus que je craque et que je lui saute dessus à ce fauve !

- Oh mais c'est qu'il s'énerve le Petit Pote Potter ! Pour un peu il mordrait !

Harry se releva brusquement.

-J't'ai dit de te taire !

Il fixait maintenant le regard froid de Malefoy.

Je confirme, mon petit lion et bel et bien énervé ! Il a l'air complètement paumé… il y a une étincelle bizarre dans ses yeux. Je crois que c'est le bon moment pour glisser un premier doute… la première pierre de mon plan… et de loin pas la dernière !

- Allez ! Crabbe, Goyle on dégage. Il est long a la détente ce minable… Il ne répond plus, il est sous le choc !

Le prince partit. Certes il riait, mais le cœur n'y était vraiment pas. Il aurait donné beaucoup pour rester près de lui, l'aider à se relever et se perdre dans ces émeraudes encore une fois, entendre sa voix, même si pour lui, elle avait toujours était remplie de colère. Peu importait, le monde pouvait bien crever ! Au moins il serait seul avec lui. C'était tout ce qu'il désirait.

En tournant le coin, il jeta un regard furtif vers le survivant. Il n'avait pas bougé, il semblait très perturbé par sa réflexion. Tant mieux, plus vite il comprendrait, plus vite il pourrait enfin être heureux ou plonger dans une profonde déprime. Mais cette attente lui était insupportable. Car il ne pouvait rien contrôler ou presque, et qu'il était dépendant de la volonté de quelqu'un d'autre. Or un Malefoy ne doit dépendre de personne ! Un Malefoy ne peut compter que sur lui-même !

**POV Harry **

Depuis leur réconciliation de la veille tout allait bien pour le trio. Dans la salle commune, chacun vaquait à ses occupations. Harry et Ron débattaient sur l'un des prochains matchs de quidditch, qui allait l'emporter de l'Irlande ou de la France? Hermione révisait au coin du feu, avec Pattenrond sur ses genoux. La soirée se déroula ainsi sans que rien ne la perturbe.

Lorsque les derniers élèves montèrent se coucher, les trois complices se mirent à discuter.

- Harry… dit lascivement la brune. Tu es encore perdu dans tes pensées.

- Pardon Mione, mais elle ne sort pas de ma tête. J'arrête pas d'y penser, de me repasser la scène en boucle. Je suis sur de la connaître, il y avait quelque chose de connu dans son regard…

- On pourrait peut être t'aider ? Qu'est ce que t'en pense Mione ? Demanda Ron.

- Je crois que c'est la meilleure idée que tu ais eu de toute la semaine !

- T'es pas obligée d'être méchante hein ! Bougonna le rouquin blessé dans son amour propre.

- C'était pour rire Ron ! Intervint Harry avant que cela ne dégénère. C'est très gentil de votre part de me soutenir.

- C'est normal voyons ! Alors maintenant il faut simplement faire des recherches pour trouver ce mystérieux ange… par où on commence ? Une idée les garçons ?

- Justement si je le savais !

- T'est une fille Mione, t'as qu'a mener une enquête auprès des filles. Et leurs demander comment elles étaient déguisées au bal. Le rouquin semblait très fier de sa brillante idée.

- Deux bonnes idées en cinq minutes ! Là tu m'impressionne Ron !

Le rouquin devint rouge comme une pivoine après ce compliment.

- Bon je commence dès demain, et je vous donne les premiers résultats demain soir pendant le repas. Cela te vas Harry ?

- C'est parfait ! T'es vraiment une perle ! Dit le Survivant dans un large sourire.

- Merci je le sais… mais tout le monde ne le voit pas… Elle regarda alors Ron, qui ne comprit pas cette phrase profondément implicite.

Ils montèrent à leur tour dans les dortoirs. Harry se sentait profondément soulagé. Cette nuit là, comme les autres, allongé dans son lit, il rêva de son ange.

La nuit… les bords du lac… une blonde avec un masque sur le visage… une longue robe fendue… deux ailes magnifiques… il s'approche… il est devant elle… son sourire envoûtant… il ne bouge plus… il approche ses mains de son visage… il touche son masque… elle disparaît… une voix lointaine… "Long à la détente".

C'est là qu'il se réveilla, quelque peu déprimé par ce rêve. Il y était presque ! Un effort et c'était bon ! Il lui semblait clair que pour son bien il fallait qu'il la trouve, que sans cela elle le hanterait encore très longtemps.

Le lendemain matin, en descendant de son dortoir Hermione leur dit qu'elle avait déjà interrogée dix filles de Gryffondor sans résultat. Mais elle se remit en chasse dès son premier cour. Elle passa en revue toutes ses amies, ses connaissances et toutes les cinquièmes, sixièmes et septièmes années de Gryffondor. Il était donc clair qu'elle venait d'une autre maison.

Le soir au repas lorsqu'elle vit Harry qui trépignait d'impatience à la table, elle se sentie mal a l'aise de devoir lui avouer son échec.

- Alors ? l'espoir se lisait dans ses yeux verts.

- Je suis désolée. J'ai demandée au moins à cent filles aujourd'hui et aucune n'était en ange.

Toute la joie disparue du regard du brun. Il avait tant espéré qu'elle trouve.

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Je continuerais demain, c'est promis !

- Ca me touche que tu te donnes tellement de mal. Je ne sais pas comment te remercier.

- Moi je sais ! Annonça t'elle.

- Tout ce que tu voudras !

- J'aimerais que désormais tu fasses tes cartes astronomie, de divination et tes croquis de soins aux créatures magiques seul. Et que tu arrêtes de me mentir sur tes capacités à te débrouiller pour tes devoirs !

- Oui Mione… je le referais plus. Balbutia t'il gêné.

- Alors j'accepte tes remerciements ! Elle s'amusait beaucoup de cette situation de supériorité.

Durant la nuit, bien au chaud dans ses couvertures, Harry fit le même rêve.

Le lac… la blonde… les ailes… le masque… son bras qui avance… la disparition… la phrase…"Long à la détente"

Mais cette fois-ci à son réveil, il se souvint de cette phrase.

Long à la détente… où ais-je entendu çà ? Ca me revient. Mais qu'est-ce que la phrase de cette fouine viens foutre dans mon rêve ? Comment ose t'il me pourrir la vie jusque dans mon sommeil ! Je le hais !

Pendant la journée, Hermione continua ses recherches en se concentrant sur toutes les Poufsouffles correspondant à peu près a la définition de Harry : blonde, grande, fine, belle. Avec çà elle ne risquait pas d'aller bien loin, car cette fille avait très bien pu jeter un sort a ses cheveux ou a son apparence. Elle n'était pas avancée et demanda donc à presque toutes les filles de la maison.

A chaque fois que le survivant la voyait, son regard était plein d'espérances, mais cela ne durait jamais. A chaque fois, elle éteignait brusquement cette lueur par un hochement de tête. Elle-même perdait progressivement espoir. Elle ne se résignait pourtant pas, car elle ne voulait plus voir cette détresse dans les yeux de son meilleur ami, ne supportait plus de le voir dépérir.

Pourtant à la fin du troisième jour, l'ange restait introuvable.

- J'ai questionné toutes les Serdaigles, et apparemment ce n'est aucune d'entres elles.

- Il ne reste donc plus qu'une seule maison… mon ange… si doux serait un vil serpent ? Comment est ce possible ?

- Tu sais Harry, toutes les Serpentards ne sont pas mauvaises.

- Ton problème Mione, rétorqua le rouquin, c'est que tu es trop optimiste ! Tout le monde n'est pas bon et gentil !

- Je n'ai jamais dit çà Ron ! Et je préfère être optimiste que défaitiste comme toi ! Vociféra t'elle. Et voir le mal partout simplement à cause d'une maison !

- Je ne suis pas défaitiste ! Le rouquin était en colère, Hermione le cherchait sans cesse c'en était trop cette fois.

Harry, lui, n'avait pas le courage de les séparer ce soir là. Il en conclut que c'était dans leurs gènes de se chamailler ainsi tout le temps. Et puis, ça faisait trois jours qu'ils s'étaient tenus à carreaux, il fallait bien que ça finisse par arriver. Il monta donc se coucher et aucun des deux ne remarqua son absence. Ils étaient bien trop occupés à divertir toute la salle commune.


	7. Ange amusé Démon déprimé

POV Drago

_**Ange amusé… Démon déprimé**_

**POV Drago**

Le prince des Serpentards était seul dans sa chambre de préfet. Il se concentrait sur son parchemin de potions pour le lendemain. Il s'agissait de donner la provenance d'une ribambelle d'ingrédients : plantes, créatures, pierres, champignons… ainsi qu'une potion dans laquelle ils étaient utilisés. Il se devait d'avoir de très bonnes notes dans cette matière étant un vert et argent. Cependant ce devoir lui paraissait bien plus long et compliqué que les précédents. La difficulté ne venait pas de Rogue, mais simplement du fait que sa concentration n'était pas au top. Il était distrait par des questions qu'il se posait sur Harry. Que fait il ? Où est il ? Avec qui ? Parle t'il de moi ? De l'Ange ? Pense t'il à moi ? A l'Ange ? Ce questionnement incessant ne lui permettait pas de faire son devoir dans de bonnes conditions. Et pour la première fois de toutes ses études il l'expédia vite fait pour laisser divaguer son esprit auprès de son petit lion.

La bousculade de la veille lui revenait. Cette étincelle qu'il avait vu dans les yeux du rouge et or le préoccupait. Peut être avait-il compris ? Il espérait bien que non. Il ne s'était quand même pas fait un plan infaillible pour qu'il comprenne si vite ! Il escomptait bien s'amuser avec le survivant, le faire tourner en bourrique un bon moment ! Il fallait bien qu'il se venge de la situation dans laquelle il l'avait mis. De plus, il deviendrait enfin le maître du jeu, il ne subirait plus, mais contrôlerait. Ah comme ce mot était doux à son oreille ! Le contrôle, le pouvoir. Que ce soit en guerre ou en amour il était loin d'être soumis. Il frappait toujours le premier et sans pitié ni modération. Et de son lion il voulait tout. Tout sans exception. Il ne serait qu'à lui, il aurait l'exclusivité de Potter. Et… Potter aurait… tout de lui… il ne serait qu'à Potter et même si ce n'était pas un sentiment de domination cette idée lui plaisait. Il se rendit compte alors, que ce Gryffondor avait un impact certain sur sa personnalité. Il était le seul capable de le faire changer sa façon de penser et d'agir. Il ne se ramollissait pas non… il fondait juste un peu… et fondre lui était tellement agréable !

Le lendemain au petit déjeuner alors qu'il mangeait, il vit Granger qui faisait le tour de la table des Gryffondors pour parler avec plusieurs filles. Mais que faisait-elle ? C'est à ce moment que Pansy la remarqua.

- Regarde Drackichounet la Sang-de-bourbe…

- Pansy, tu dois avoir les oreilles bouchées depuis quelques temps, l'interrompit-il, ou alors un cerveau sélectif. Je ne sais plus combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne PAS m'appeler comme ça !

- Mais moi je trouve ça mignon ! Dit-elle en insistant sur le dernier mot.

- Toi peut être, mais pas moi ! Je ne sais pas c'est comme si je t'appelais… Pansychounette !

- Oh oui ! J'adore ce surnom ! Rétorqua t'elle dans un grand sourire.

- Ohhhh, lâcha t'il dans un soupir. Qu'est ce que tu me voulais ?

- Ben te dire que la Sang-de-bourbe, elle fait le tour de sa table et questionne toutes les filles. Reprit-elle d'une voix de petite fille rapporteuse.

- Et alors ? Depuis quand es-tu si observatrice ? Elle doit se chercher des amis. Maintenant fous moi la paix et mange. Toute sa lassitude ce lisait dans sa voix.

- Merci ça me touche que tu t'inquiètes pour moi ! Elle semblait très heureuse et ses yeux brillaient.

Mais quand me laissera t'elle en paix ?

Le soir après le repas en rentrant dans sa chambre, il était de très bonne humeur.

Ah ! Quelle journée agréable ! Ce matin Granger qui a fait le tour de sa table. En cours de DCFM elle n'a pas été discrète ! J'ai tout entendu ! Elle demandait à l'une de ses amies comment elle était déguisée au bal. C'est magnifique il l'a envoyé faire des recherches ! Et uniquement auprès des filles, ce qui veut dire qu'il ne m'a pas reconnu. Et le meilleur c'était encore la tête de Potter ! Il était surexcité, persuadé que sa dulcinée est une lionne ! Perdu ! Je n'aurais pas voulu être autre part que dans la grande salle ce soir. Quand elle est arrivée, et qu'elle lui a fait non de la tête. Il était complètement désespéré ! Cette scène valait son pesant de gallions ! Au moins ça veut dire qu'il tient vraiment à la retrouver... ne le décevons pas. Il veut la revoir, il la reverra ! Mais pas tout de suite, ce spectacle me procure trop de distraction. Je vais attendre quelques jours avant de lui donner ce qu'il semble désirer si fort.

Durant les deux jours qui suivirent, le même spectacle se reproduisit à son plus grand plaisir. Elle avait fait le tour des Poufsouffles et des Serdaigles. Et bien sur aucune d'elles n'était la bonne. Donc tout naturellement le brun déprimait. Drago supposait qu'il devait en être arrivé à la conclusion que son Ange était de Serpentards, cela devait lui faire un choc ! Mais maintenant le jeu avait assez duré. Il n'avait que trop attendu. Le moment était venu de semer le doute beaucoup plus dans l'esprit du Survivant. Son plan était au point, et il le mettrait en route à sa prochaine rencontre avec Harry.

**POV Harry**

A son réveil sa première pensée fut pour son Ange. La nuit porte conseille et sa décision était prise serpent ou non il la retrouverai ! Il ne pouvait faire autrement. Elle le poursuivait partout.

Le brun se leva et alla rejoindre ses deux amis dans la salle commune. Ils venaient de se faire des excuses mutuelles pour la première fois. Harry était soulagé de ne pas avoir à supporter leur guéguerre pour le moment et sur ces bonnes paroles ils descendirent manger.

- Harry… dit timidement Hermione.

- Quoi ?

- Veux-tu que je mène mon enquête chez les Serpentard ?

- Je ne veux pas te forcer Mione, cela pourrait t'attirer des ennuis et elle ne te répondrons probablement pas… ça ne servirait a rien. Il avait plongé son regard dans son assiette.

- Tu sais je peux me défendre, mais je n'irai que si tu me le dis en me regardant. Que si tu me dis que tu le veux vraiment. Elle avait un visage doux et rassurant.

Il releva la tête.

- Bien sur que je le veux. J'ai plus que tout envie de la revoir, de connaître son identité.

- Alors je m'y mets après le repas. Hermione souriait à son meilleur ami.

- Tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne ? Demanda Ron.

- Non, comme je viens de le dire à Harry je sais me défendre seule Ron. Elle se ravisa en se rendant compte qu'il avait dit ça gentiment et qu'elle avait été un peu brusque. Euh… pardon… c'est gentil de me l'avoir demandée.

Ouf pensa Harry, il venait de passer à côté d'une nouvelle crise. Son repas vite engloutit, il partit, laissant ses deux amis. A peine était il arrivé dans le grand hall qu'une voix l'interpella.

- Eh Potter !

Harry se retourna pour voir la dernière personne qu'il désirait rencontrer : Malefoy.

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Rétorqua-il d'un ton glacial.

- Oh… juste prendre des nouvelles du Pote Potter ! Son sourire narquois sur les lèvres. T'as l'air paumé depuis quelques temps.

- Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Sale fouine !

- Sale fouine ? Je te connaissais plus inventif Potter ! Et puis qui est la fouine moi ou toi qui envois la Sang-de-bourbe faire des recherches pour ta petite personne ? Tu te cherches une copine ? Tu te sens seul ?

- C'est pas tes oignons ! Fous le camp !

- Aurais-je touché un point sensible là ? Tu réagis au quart de tour alors que depuis un moment tu… es perdu… dans les étoiles…

- …

- Voila qu'il est reparti du côté des anges ! Le ton et le regard étaient mauvais.

Il partit sur ces mots. Un sourire diabolique aux lèvres. Et pour la seconde fois Harry resta là, interdit, sans bouger. Il demeurait bouche bée, abandonné dans les méandres de ses réflexions.

- Harry !

La gryffondor le tira de sa torpeur.

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

- Rien, j'ai croisé Malefoy…

- Encore celui là ! Tu ferais bien de te réveiller avant que Ron n'arrive ou ça va faire une affaire d'Etat. Bon je vais commencer mes investigations ! A plus tard !

Bizarre que Hermione me laisse si vite. Elle doit vraiment vouloir m'aider. Bon faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque… Est-ce qu'il se pourrait que Malefoy soit au courant ? Non c'est impossible ! Mais ça prouverait l'hypothèse de la serpentard… mais une serpentard ne lui aurait pas dit… ou elle est proche de lui… non ! Je suis sur que ce n'était pas Pansy ! Impossible ! Même avec dix sorts elle ne serait pas devenue si belle et gracieuse ! Les ragots vont sûrement vite… et ses oreilles doivent traîner… il aura entendu une fille le raconter et en a déduit que c'était moi. Oui ! C'est cela ! Mais ça ne règle pas mon problème. J'aimerais que Mione trouve quelque chose. Mais même si toutes les Serpentards ne sont pas méchante… la plus grande partie oui. Et en tant que fille de moldu elles lui diront rien. C'est fichu !

**POV Drago**

Drago se trouvait comme toujours assis dans la Grande salle entre Crabbe et Goyle et face à Pansy. Il avait l'air particulièrement absent ce matin. Il fallait qu'il saisisse la moindre chance de parler seul à Harry, sans que son chien de garde roux ne s'interpose. Il était donc prêt à bondir de sa place à tout moment. Et miraculeusement l'occasion se présenta. Le Survivant se leva, mais son goinfre d'amis n'ayant pas fini, Granger resta assise. Drago partit brusquement.

Il arriva a portée de voix du brun.

- Eh Potter !

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

Puisque tu veux tant le savoir… je vais te le dire ! Et puis pourquoi toujours cette agressivité dans le regard ? Tu m'énerves à la fin espèce de fauve !

- Oh… juste prendre des nouvelles du Pote Potter ! T'as l'air paumé depuis quelques temps.

- Depuis quand tu t'inquiète pour moi ? Sale fouine !

Mais il devient méchant le Pote ! Fouine ! Je déteste ça encore plus que Drackichounet ! Eh bien puisque tu me prends pour une fouine, j'en serais une ! Fais gaffe je mord !

- Sale fouine ? Je te connaissais plus inventif Potter ! Et puis qui est la fouine moi ou toi qui envois la Sang-de-bourbe faire des recherches pour ta petite personne ? Tu te cherches une copine ? Tu te sens seul ?

- C'est pas tes oignons ! Fous le camp !

Vu que c'est la seule réponse qu'il trouve à chaque fois, je vais lui balançer un ou deux pics… il va les sentir passer ! Foi de Malefoy !

- Aurais-je touché un point sensible là ? Tu réagis au quart de tour alors que depuis un moment tu… es perdu… dans les étoiles…

- …

Je n'en espérais pas moins de toi mon lion ! Ca y est tu piges un peu ? T'as de petits doutes ? Je ne vais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin et hop un petit dernier pour la route !

- Voila qu'il est reparti du côté des anges !

Il est temps de me retirer avant que ses amis débarquent ou bien qu'il ne réagisse. Mieux vaut le laisser dans cet état pitoyable… Mmmm ! Qu'il arrête de me fixer de cet air ahuri ! Je vais finir par craquer ! La Malefoy attitude a ses limites. Merlin faîtes que l'on soit vite demain soir. Que je puisse enfin passer à l'étape finale de mon plan. Je me lasse un peu de le voir souffrir. Et surtout je suis las d'attendre !

Voila pour ce chapitre !! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Laissez une petite review si vous en avez le cœur


	8. Je t'aime Harry Potter

_**Je t'aime Harry Potter**_

**POV Drago**

Un jeune homme blond assis dans l'ombre près de la fausse fenêtre de sa chambre. Il regarde l'image de l'extérieur. C'est l'un des grands reproches qu'il fait aux cachots. On ne peut pas voir dehors. Et ces fausses fenêtres sont certes réalistes, mais aucun son n'en sort, on n'entend pas la mélodie mélancolique des gouttes qui s'y heurtent. Le vent ne s'y engouffre pas pour donner un souffle de vie à la pièce. Tout est calme.

Les yeux du blond se perdent dans la contemplation de cette image fictive. Il est absorbé dans sa réflexion. Rien ne semble pouvoir briser ce silence, écrin des pensées. Puis, doucement, il glisse jusqu'à son bureau, tel un fantôme, ses yeux toujours dans le vide. Il s'asseoit, avance sa chaise, pose les coudes sur la surface en bois, saisit sa plume, la trempe dans l'encre et la laisse flotter à quelques millimètres du parchemin. Il semble hésiter. Au bout de dix minutes la plume a faillit toucher le papier a plusieurs reprises, mais a chaque fois arrêtée au dernier moment. Il soupir. Ce soupir contient beaucoup d'angoisse. C'est comme un cri pour rassembler tout son courage. Et là, il commence, il écrit, il s'applique vraiment. Sa main tremblante file sur le parchemin, quelquefois hésitante, quelquefois rapide. Il signe, il soupir. Un soupir de contentement cette fois, un soupir de victoire. Il reste et relit sa lettre une vingtaine de fois, sans pourtant en changer un seul mot.

Le blond finit par se lever et il roule le parchemin, se dirige vers la cage de son hibou grand duc et lui attache à la patte. Le hibou se pose sur son épaule.

- Porte cette lettre à Harry Potter.

C'était un murmure, un secret entre un animal et son maître.

**POV Harry**

Harry était étendu sur son lit. Pour ne rien changer il pensait à son ange. Cela faisait déjà une heure qu'il fixait avec insistance le plafond. Il s'attardait parfois sur les tentures rouges qui bougeaient, ballottées par le vent. Cette ondulation était hypnotisante. Son esprit fatigué était bercé par ce ballet incessant, l'amenant délicatement dans le sommeil.

La nuit… le lac… l'Ange… sa main qui s'approche du masque… un hululement.

Le Gryffondor se leva d'un bond. Son cœur avait manqué un battement tant il avait eu peur. Il tira la tenture pour voir un hibou grand duc sur le bord de la fenêtre. Il se leva tant bien que mal et décrocha la lettre. Le hibou repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Comme si la présence du brun l'incommodait. Il lança un "tempus", il était 19h. Qui pouvait lui envoyé cette lettre?

Il la déroula et découvrit une écriture fine et souple, l'écriture typique d'une fille. Il entama la lecture :

_ J'ai appris depuis peu que tu étais à ma recherche. Pardon de ne pas t'avoir prévenu tout de suite. Je n'aurais pas dû m'enfuir ainsi au bal. Je tiens à me rattraper. Je te donne donc rendez-vous ce soir devant la salle sur demande à minuit._

_Ton ange _

Le Survivant relut plusieurs fois la lettre, pour être sur de bien comprendre. Son cœur battait la chamade. Sa respiration était irrégulière. Tout son corps était secoué de tremblement. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Merlin ! Merci de m'avoir entendu !

Il souriait comme il n'avait pas sourit depuis longtemps. A cet instant la vie lui semblait si douce. Une étrange chaleur l'enveloppait. Le bonheur, il avait retrouvé le bonheur. Au moment où tout lui tournait le dos, où la vie avait perdue son sens, au moment où il s'y attendait le moins, voila qu'elle lui faisait un signe. Et quel signe ! Un rendez-vous pour le soir même !

*Je ne m'y attendais pas ! Purée, je vais la voir ce soir. Je vais enfin savoir qui elle est ! Merlin ce jour est le plus beau de ma vie ! C'est lorsque que l'on est au fond du trou, que l'on ne peut plus en sortir, que soudain quelqu'un vous tends la main, vous envois une corde. Je ne pourrais jamais assez la remercier de m'avoir sauvé ! Elle est réellement descendue du ciel pour me venir en aide ! Elle est… elle est… tout simplement… divine ! Une créature du paradis !

Elle tient à se faire pardonner ! Mais de quoi? De m'être apparue? Certes, fuir n'était pas ce que j'aurais préféré ! Mais qu'elle me contacte et veuille me voir, prouve qu'après 15 jours elle pense encore à moi ! Et si elle pensait autant à moi, que moi à elle? Non, faut pas rêver moi je fais une obsession ! Peu importe je la vois dans cinq heures. Il faut que je me prépare. Que je mette toutes les chances de mon côté ! Je ne dois rien laisser au hasard. Comment je vais m'habiller? Comment elle sera? Elle ne l'a pas noté ! Ohhh tu parles d'un casse tête ! Et si je m'étais un jeans et un t-shirt… c'est peut être trop décontracté… une robe de sorcier… trop commun… mais elle en portera peut être une? Zut je suis pas une fille je vais pas passer trois heures a décider d'une tenue ! Je vais rester naturel et puis voila ! Une robe de sorcier… les cheveux… je vais essayer de les brosser un peu quand même. Après avoir été couché j'ai des épis monstres ! Zen Harry… calme toi… y a pas le feu, tu as cinq heures pour te préparer…*

- Tempus !

Un fin trait rouge dessina l'heure : 23h30

Harry tira la tenture et se leva doucement, tous ses compagnons dormaient profondément. Il mit ses chaussures, prit sa cape d'invisibilité, la jeta sur son dos et sortit dans le plus grand silence.

En se dirigeant vers la salle son esprit divaguait.

*Je vais la voir ! Dans quelques minutes je verrais son doux visage. Je plongerais dans ses yeux. Je pourrais la contempler, cette soirée ne sera qu'a nous. Et dès demain matin, je le raconte à Ron et Hermione. Ils seront tellement contents ! Je tourne ce coin et c'est bon. Elle est là… elle m'attend !*

**POV Drago**

Le Serpentard était en chemin. Il n'était que 23h30, mais il devait être là le premier. La réussite de son plan en dépendait. L'effet serait plus grand, si il était là lorsque son lion arriverait. La scène se jouait dans sa tête depuis l'envoi de la lettre. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Le brun ne pourrait résister. Ce soir, il le prendrait dans ses filets. Potter céderait ou il ne s'appelait pas Malefoy ! Son plan était plus ou moins flexible car il ne pouvait prévoir avec certitude les réactions du Survivant. Une seule règle ne pouvait être changer : il ne devait surtout pas se dévoiler !

Il était maintenant devant la salle. Il se posta à l'endroit où devait se trouver la porte et fixa le couloir par lequel devait venir Potter.

**POV Harry**

_{Le POV est celui de Harry car il est plus intéressant mais je mettrais les pensées de Drago entre **…**.}_

Son Ange était là. Elle portait son déguisement. La robe bleue nuit fendue et malheureusement le masque. Harry s'approcha lentement, il avait peur qu'elle ne s'enfuit si il allait plus vite. Elle était comme une apparition, immobile dans une semi obscurité. Seul un léger rayon de lune venant de la fenêtre se posait sur ses cheveux blonds. Un sourire énigmatique trônait sur ses lèvres. Une statue de marbre aurait semblée plus vivante qu'elle à ce moment là, mais certainement pas plus belle.

- Salut. Commença Harry avec un sourire.

Elle lui fit signe de venir près d'elle. Très content de cette proposition il s'exécuta. Elle sortit sa baguette, la leva et commença a tracer gracieusement des lettres dans l'air avec un jet de lumière ocre.

_Bonsoir Harry. Pardon de ne pas te parler de vive voix, mais je ne peux pas._

Harry était vraiment très étonné de ce comportement très mystérieux. Qu'avait elle donc a cacher sous son masque et dans sa voix? Pourquoi prendre tant de précautions alors qu'elle voulait le voir? Il se décida à le lui demander.

- Mais pourquoi cela?

** Mais c'est qu'il est curieux ! Tu verras qu'avec moi il est mieux d'en savoir le moins possible. **

_Je ne peux pas te le dire. Je ne peux pas c'est tout._

Elle avait l'air triste à l'écriture de ses mots. Harry ne comprenait rien, mais ne s'en soucia pas trop. La soirée promettait d'être belle, il ne fallait pas la gâcher.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas dit à mon amie qui tu étais?

** Je me suis préparé a cette question et le mieux c'est de dire la pure est simple vérité. **

_Elle ne m'a pas interrogée, je l'ai su par une fille._

- Tu es de Serpentard n'est ce pas?

_Oui tout a fait. Cela te dérange si l'on entre?_

*Elle a bien vite changé de sujet. Soit elle s'en contre fiche, soit elle préfère ne pas y penser parce que notre relation poserai problème. Et si elle m'avait fait venir pour me dire que le bal était une erreur? Elle peut pas faire ça… enfin je l'espère. Bon rien ne sert de me torturer l'esprit maintenant.*

- Non pas du tout.

** Voila un bon point pour moi ! Il n'a rien contre le fait qu'elle soit serpentard… mais en même temps les données sont différentes pour moi… je ne suis pas n'importe quel serpentard ! Il y a des moments où j'en viens à regretter nos disputes infantiles… Bon et maintenant surprise numéro 1 ! Faut que je me concentre, tout les détails doivent s'y trouver. Ca devrait être bon. **

L'Ange se retourna, passa trois fois devant la porte et l'ouvrit.

_Après toi Harry._

Il fut très surpris en entrant, la salle avait pris le décor du bord du lac. La nuit était telle que le soir du bal. Cela lui rappelait bien des souvenirs. Une question lui traversa l'esprit. Comment cette fille connaissait elle la salle sur demande? Aucune serpentard ne participait aux réunions de l'A.D pourtant.

- Bravo ! C'est vraiment très réussi ! Mais comment connais tu cette salle?

** Celle là aussi je l'attendais ! Finalement je te connais mieux que je le pensais mon lion!**

_Je la connais depuis peu de temps. C'est quelqu'un qui me l'a montrée. Mais merci je dois dire que je n'étais pas sûre d'y parvenir._

Elle lui souriait à présent de ce sourire qu'il lui connaissait déjà, doux comme une plume.

- Ca te dit qu'on aille s'asseoir au bord de l'eau?

_C'est une très bonne idée!_

Ils allèrent tout deux au bord et s'assirent. Le brun en tailleur les bras posés derrière lui. Elle, les jambes pliées et les mains à côté sur le sol.

- C'est magique… Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis là, assis près de toi.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Les diamants et les émeraudes. La même lueur dans leurs regards.

- Je ne connais toujours pas ton nom.

** Qu'est ce que je t'ai dit Potter sur la curiosité? !**

_Encore une fois je suis navrée, je ne peux te le donner. Plus tard peut être…_

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu refuses de me donner le moindre renseignement sur toi.

** C'est qu'il s'acharne mon lion. Quelque part c'est dans son tempérament de Gryffondor de fouiner… ou c'est peut être plus Serpentard…**

Elle leva le bras pour écrire et avant qu'elle ne puisse commencer il lui saisit la main.

- Mais cela m'est complètement égal. Tu es là, avec moi et c'est tout ce qui compte. Le reste est superficiel. Tu veux garder ces informations pour toi, soit ! Laisse moi juste te revoir encore plusieurs fois, ne fuis plus. Et surtout laisse moi t'aimer. Les derniers mots avaient été murmurés.

** Ouah… personne ne m'a jamais dit un truc pareil… c'est super gentil… merde ! Qu'est ce qui m'arrive? Pourquoi je suis dans cet état? Je me ramolli… je fond pour ce fauve… Un Malefoy ne doit pas réagir ainsi, il faut que je stoppe çà!**

Il lui tenait toujours la main. Elle n'essaya pas de la dégager. Leurs regards étaient comme liés et il vit des larmes perler dans les yeux de son Ange.

- Alors les anges peuvent pleurer… Pourquoi?

** Je t'en pose des questions moi Don Juan !**

Elle haussa simplement les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

Il lui dit en riant :

- Alors tu pleures mais tu ne sais pas pourquoi? J'ai bien compris?

** Pas la peine d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie… je sais que je ne devrais pas ! **

Elle hocha la tête.

- Tu ne trouve plus rien à dire… ou plutôt à écrire?

** Gros malin, tu me tiens la main… c'est marrant cet air naïf et innocent… il est a croquer comme çà !**

Elle tira légèrement sa main que le brun tenait toujours.

- Ahhhh… tu ne veux plus la retirer c'est ça !

** A la base si… mais c'est vrai que ma main est très bien là où elle est. **

La Serpentard eut un petit rire.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Qu'est ce que je suis fort !

** Attrape pas la grosse tête non plus mon lion ! **

De son autre main elle lui tapa un peu l'épaule.

- Non je ne suis pas fort?

** Si mais de loin pas autant que moi… ou juste autant… **

Elle fit non d'un geste de la main, accompagné d'un sourire de douceur. Le brun s'approcha un peu plus d'elle. Il sentait sa cuisse contre la sienne. Harry amena sa main sur ce cou si pur dont il rêvait chaque nuit et approcha le visage de l'Ange avec une légère pression. Leurs yeux se fermèrent, et pour la seconde fois leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Il restèrent ainsi pendant deux minutes, aucun ne voulant rompre ce baiser, ce moment d'éternité. Le Survivant finit pourtant par se dégager.

- Tu ne veux pas enlever ton masque, et me laisser voir ton beau visage?

** T'as le chic pour casser l'ambiance toi ! **

Elle enleva la main du brun de son cou et se mit à écrire.

_Non Harry, je me sens très bien en ta présence, mais si je retire ce masque, je suis certaine que plus rien ne sera jamais pareil._

- Oui, peut être que rien ne sera plus pareil. Mais as-tu pensée que tout pourrait être mieux?

** Mieux? Oh non ! Je pense que ce sera pire ! **

_Non, non rien ne sera mieux, crois moi !_

- Je suis désolé mais je ne te crois pas ! Je t'en supplie à genoux si tu veux ! Laisse moi le voir rien qu'une minute !

** J'avoue que l'idée de te voir te mettre à genoux devant moi me plaît… mais je ne peux pas te montrer mon visage ! C'est la seule règle fixe que j'ai pour ce soir. Et mon père m'a toujours dit que lorsque l'on a un plan on s'y tient. Qu'il ne faut surtout pas en changer en cour de route, ou l'on se retrouve pris au dépourvu. Ahhh horreur ! Pas ce regard… non… je ne veux pas… après tout… peut être m'acceptera t'il? Faut pas rêver... je lui en ai fait baver pendant six ans, ce n'est pas en une seconde qu'il va changer ! En plus, il m'en voudras de cette mascarade… mon seul espoir est qu'il accepte de m'écouter… oui, il n'est pas stupide… juste impulsif !**

Son Ange avait l'air très gênée, mais aussi pensive. Un silence pesant s'installa pendant l'espace d'une minute. Après quoi, elle leva la main.

_Harry, es-tu absolument sur de le vouloir? Malgré le fait que je te dise que tu vas le regretter?_

- Oui, c'est tout ce que je désire à cet instant !

** Dans un instant ce sera ton pire cauchemar… **

_D'accord mais surtout n'oublis pas que c'est de ta faute, que c'est toi qui y tenais et non moi…_

** Je préfère ne rien espérer. Me dire que tu vas me rejeter, ainsi je serais moins blessé par ton refus. Adieu mon lion… adieu à ce regard amoureux… adieu à ce sourire… **

Elle se leva et Harry en fit de même. Il tremblait à nouveau comme une feuille. Elle porta sa main à son visage, hésita une seconde puit attrapa le masque. Doucement, elle le retira laissant paraître son visage. Le brun se figea, ce visage… non ce n'était pas possible ! Les cheveux long de l'Ange disparurent, lui rendant sa véritable apparence.

** Sans les cheveux longs, tu ne peux plus avoir de doute. **

- Voila, maintenant je peux te parler de vive voix et te donner mon nom : Drago Malefoy.

-… C'est pas possible ! Non !

- Je t'avais prévenu que rien ne serait pareil après, mais tu y tenais tellement…

- Tais toi sale fouine ! Tu t'es bien foutu de moi depuis deux semaines ! Ca va, tu t'es bien amusé ! T'as bien rigolé avec tous tes serpents d'amis? ! T'es vraiment minable ! Je te savais tordu mais pas a ce point ! Espèce de serpent vicieux !

- Je ne te permets pas de me traiter ainsi ! Je suis un Serpentard et Malefoy qui plus est ! A quoi t'attendais tu ? Il y a dix minutes Serpentard ou non tu t'en foutais non? En plus tu ne t'es pas vu ces deux dernières semaines ! C'est toi qui étais minable ! Se laissant crever à cause d'une fille ! A faire des recherches pour retrouver "Ton Ange" ! Laisse moi rire Potter !

- Tu me dégoûtes ! Je me casse !

- Vas y tire toi Potter ! Tu ne vaut pas la peine que l'on te parle !

Le Gryffondor sortit d'un pas rapide en claquant la porte, tourna le coin et s'arrêta. Il se colla au mur la tête en arrière, reprit ses esprits pendant dix secondes, mit sa cape d'invisibilité et s'en alla en courant vers son dortoir.

**POV Drago**

Le prince était planté au milieu de la pièce, qui devint soudain beaucoup plus sombre et froide. Le soleil avait disparu derrière une masse de nuages noirs. La surface de l'eau n'était plus plane, mais des vagues l'agitaient. Toujours debout, il ne bougeait plus. Soudain un éclair déchira le ciel et Drago hurla en levant les bras :

- JE TE HAIS POTTER ! JE TE HAIS !

Il tomba à genoux et frappa des poings par terre avec une frénésie rare. Il martela le terrain jusqu'à ne plus sentir ses mains. Il les plaqua sur le sol et maintenant à quatre pattes, laissa aller sa tristesse. Il se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes qui lui vinrent, sans chercher à les retenir. A présent il ne criait plus, il parler d'une voix sanglotante mais calme.

- Tu vois Potter, c'est moi qui suis à genoux devant toi. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'écouter ? Pourquoi me rejeter ainsi ? Je voulais juste… juste que tu m'aimes. Pourquoi ce n'est pas plus simple ? Pourtant tu semblais heureux d'être avec moi ? Pourquoi changer d'attitude si vite ? Tu as dit m'aimer… c'était du vent ? Ces regards… ces sourires… ce n'était pas du vent ! Tu étais sincère ! Je le sens! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire le plus important… je n'ai pas atteint le but ultime de mon plan… peu importe… tu ne l'entendras pas… mais je le crierais quand même !

Il se mit a genoux, son visage était changé, les yeux rougis par les larmes, le maquillage qui laissait des traces noires le long de ses joues. Il leva son regard en direction de la tour Gryffondor.

- JE T'AIME HARRY POTTER !

Ce cri était puissant, un cri de désespoir, que personne n'entendrait.

Il s'allongea en position fœtale et resta encore une heure à pleurer.

Lorsqu'il sortit, il n'était qu'une ombre, traînant son chagrin jusqu'à sa chambre.

_Pardon d'avoir mit si longtemps pour poster la suite ^^'' Mais voila je vais me rattraper et mettre tout les chapitres aujourd'hui normalement ^^_


	9. Quand le démon se réveille

_**Quand le démon se réveille**_

**POV Harry **

- Centaure…

Un murmure. Une ombre qui passe rapidement dans une salle commune déserte. Qui monte sans bruit les escaliers. Et qui referme les tentures de son lit.

Le Survivant se laissa tomber, las. Il ne réalisait pas encore ce qui s'était passé. Mais dès qu'il s'allongea sur le côté, des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux, dévalèrent ses joues, pour finir leurs courses sur le tissu de son coussin.

* J'en ai assez… je viens de passer deux semaines à souffrir pour… pour rien ! Pour un Ange qui n'en était pas un ! Malefoy est tout le contraire ! C'est le diable réincarné ! Il s'est bien foutu de moi ce coup ci ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai marché dans son petit jeu ! J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte ! Je suis à ce point aveugle ? Pas fichu de reconnaître un travesti ! Je dois certainement rêver… ce que je vis est trop surréaliste ! Ce genre de choses n'arrive jamais ! J'ai pas assez d'emmerde comme ça ? Non, il faut en plus que je coure après des chimères ! Et puis j'en ai marre de pleurer ! Pleurer pour quoi ? Pour lui ? Ca jamais ! Plutôt crever ! C'est moi qui suis le plus à plaindre ! Lui ce n'est qu'un sale profiteur !

Je sens que demain sera une journée très dure. Il va à tous les coups le dire à aux Serpentards et ils vont me faire chier ! Et Ron et Hermione ? Qu'est ce que je vais leurs dire ? Je leurs doit la vérité… mais je ne veux pas les inquiéter… ils m'ont assez aidés… je suis Harry Potter… je peux très bien me débrouiller… l'Ange avait le pouvoir de me faire souffrir… mais pas Malefoy ! Surtout qu'il savait qui j'étais lui ! Alors pourquoi me contacter ? Sans doute pour mieux me ridiculiser. Et son "je ne veux pas me dévoiler"… à vomir ! Je ne lui pardonnerais jamais ! Mais lui répondre serait lui donner trop d'importance… je vais jouer l'esquive et c'est moi qui serais l'impassible !*

Il s'endormit donc sur ces pensées. Cette fois sa nuit était sans rêve pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

**POV Drago**

Des pas dans un couloir sombre. Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre, puis se referme. Un jeune garçon a l'apparence cadavérique. Des yeux rouge et gonflés, une peau très pâle, l'air malade.

Le jeune homme se déshabilla, il ôta sa robe et balança d'un geste de dégoût son masque sur son bureau. Il s'allongea doucement sur son lit. Il n'avait plus d'énergie, il était vidé de toute envie, de toute joie. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Il pourrait mourir ce soir cela ne changerait rien pour LUI… pour personne ! Personne ne le regretterait, personne ne le pleurerait. Et même si quelques personnes s'en trouvaient affectées, LUI ne le pleurerait pas ! La vie avait perdu son sens, puisque sa raison de vivre c'était LUI ! Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas se rendre compte que ce lion était tout a ses yeux ? Il ne s'était pas douté une seconde qu'un refus lui donnerait un tel coup. A vrai dire il n'avait même pas envisagé réellement qu'un refus soit possible. Pourquoi Harry n'avait-il pas vu combien il était sincère ? Il n'avait pas pu croire une seconde qu'il plaisantait ? En y réfléchissant, il aurait pensé la même chose à la place de Potter. Et après tout a quoi bon se faire du mal en y repensant. Il venait de perdre à jamais… l'homme de sa vie. A quoi bon rester là ? Pourquoi le revoir ? Pourquoi vivre encore ? Pour rien !

Il voulait pleurer, mais il en était incapable. Ses yeux ne pouvaient plus, ils avaient versés toutes leurs larmes.

* Je ne veux pas être demain… j'ai honte… pas demain pitié ! Je ne veux pas que le jour se lève ! Pourquoi se lèverait-il ? Pour montrer au monde ma faiblesse… pour que j'ai encore plus honte de moi !

Si rien qu'une fois il pouvait s'intéresser à moi ! Impossible, il me hait… mais c'est un Gryffondor… il n'est pas insensible…*

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain tout en continuant de réfléchir et prit un flacon de potion violet. Une potion qu'il avait fait lui-même au cas ou. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il s'en servirait pour que Potter pense à lui. Si il souffrait, Potter aussi souffrirait. Et peut-être regretterait-il de ne pas avoir fait plus attention a ce Serpentard ! Il regretterait ses paroles et qui sait… peut-être pleurerait-il pour lui ? Il aurait aimé que ce soit pour une autre occasion que sa mort, mais faute de mieux, il aurait au moins cela ! Il deviendrait une âme errante et poursuivrait le Survivant, il verrait alors peut être à nouveau ce regard tendre… ce sourire si doux… il deviendrait son Ange ! Potter pouvait refuser son amour, mais ne pouvait refuser cela !

Il se rhabilla, remit le masque sur son visage, alla s'étendre sur son lit, il tenait fermement la bouteille dans la paume de sa main. Il se préparait à la déboucher lorsque l'on frappa à la porte.

- Qui est ce ?

Il espérait entendre la voix de son lion venant s'excuser et le sauver du suicide. Mais une voix féminine lui répondit.

- C'est moi … Pansy ! Je m'inquiète pour toi ! J'ai questionnée les filles et cela fait deux semaines que tu n'as pas eu d'aventure nocturne… tu vas bien au moins ?

- J'irais bien si tu voulais bien me foutre la paix ! Je ne veux pas de toi dans mon lit ce soir ! Laisse moi dormir !

- Tu mens, tu n'étais pas dans ta chambre il y a encore quinze minutes… ça fait quatre fois que je passe ce soir.

- Quand me laisseras tu tranquille ?

- Je dirais jamais… je tiens à toi Drago… elle dit cela d'une voix traînante.

- Aurais-tu enfin cessé avec ton Drackichounet ?

- Pour ce soir oui en tous cas. Tu vois, il ne faut pas perdre espoir… les miracles arrivent Drago ! Sa voix était enjouée. Il faut savoir attendre… avec du temps, de la patience et du courage tout est possible. C'est ce que ma toujours dit ma mère.

- Ta mère a peut-être raison… Répondit le blond après quelques secondes.

- Pour sur ! Tu vois c'est pour cela que je m'accroche avec toi ! Je finirais par t'avoir Drago Malefoy !

Elle s'éloigna sur ces mots. Le blond resta sans bouger pendant un long moment, le flacon toujours dans sa main, plongé dans ses réflexions, la phrase de Pansy lui avait ouvert les yeux, tout n'était pas encore perdu. Ce n'était pas digne de lui, d'un Malefoy, d'abandonner si vite. Pour une fois cette cruche avait dit une chose intelligente. Drago murmura dans un faible sourire.

- Je finirais par t'avoir Harry Potter. Peu importe le temps que cela me prendra et la manière… maintenant tous les coups son permis… tu seras à moi ou cette fois les bons discours de Pansy ne me sauveront pas !

**POV Harry**

Le lendemain matin lorsqu'il croisa des Serpentards, à sa grande surprise aucun ne le railla. Il en rencontra d'autres et à chaque fois ils passaient sans même le regarder. Ce n'était pas possible que Malefoy n'ait pas profité d'une telle occasion de le ridiculiser !

Durant le repas, il observa le blond, celui-ci semblait égal à lui-même, rien n'avait changé dans sa façon d'être. Il espérait de tout cœur que jamais cette histoire ne s'ébruiterait. A ce moment là, il sentit le regard pesant d'Hermione.

- Tu es sur que tout vas pour le mieux Harry ?

- Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas autant Mione !

- Je sais que je m'inquiète beaucoup pour toi… mais c'est parce que je m'en veux de n'avoir rien pu faire pour t'aider…

- Tu m'as énormément aidé je te l'assure… et maintenant j'aimerais ne plus jamais parler de cette… fille…

- Harry ! Le roux semblait outré. Tu ne vas pas nous dire qu'on s'est démenés pour rien ! Que tu abandonnes déjà !

-Je vous expliquerais tout ce soir… en attendant ne me posaient pas de questions.

-Comme tu veux Harry… mais je n'y comprends plus rien ! Enchaîna le gryffondor.

Sur le chemin de leur premier cour de la journée, ils eurent le plaisir de rencontrer Malefoy.

-Eh Potter ! La forme ?

-…

-Oh ! T'est devenu sourd ou quoi ?!

-…

- Fous nous la paix Malefoy ! Va emmerder quelqu'un d'autre !

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé Weasm…

- Ron laisse tomber… le silence l'énerve beaucoup plus… la voix d'Harry était calme et monocorde.

Le brun se retourna pour lui faire un sourire démoniaque. Le blond resta sans rien dire avec un air quelque peu ébahi et finit par tourner les talons.

- Ouah Harry ! T'es trop fort ! Tu l'as envoyé sur les roses en moins de deux ! T'as vu ça Mione ! Et toi qui croyais qu'il allait mal !

Le soir venu, ils attendirent d'être complètement seuls dans la salle commune pour écouter ce qu'Harry avait à leur dire.

- Mais il se prend pour qui ce salop ! Te faire un coup pareil ! C'est qu'un sale vicieux ! Il t'a embrassé deux fois ! Gay en plus ! C'est du joli ça !

- Ron calme toi s'il te plaît tu vas réveiller toute la tour ! Hermione supportait assez mal qu'il hausse sans cesse la voix autant.

- Tu veux que je me calme Mione ! Après ce qu'il a fait subir à Harry ! Tu rêves ! La prochaine fois que je le vois je lui explose la tête à ce con !

- Ca ne servirait à rien ! Il se vengerait à son tour, et nous n'en finirions jamais !

- Tu préfères laisser gagner la fouine ?

- Ron… je crois que Hermione à raison… je peux me défendre seul… laissez moi régler ça. Il va souffrir le serpent… moi aussi j'ai du venin a cracher !

Ron sembla réfléchir un instant comme si la décision finale lui incombait.

- Ok, mais tu le fais morfler cette ordure !

- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est mon affaire… tu ne dis plus rien Mione ?

-… Faîtes ce que bon vous semblera… La jeune fille semblait pensive.

_Voili voilou leur de la revanche a sonner pour Harry ^^_


	10. Drago Malefoy un ange déchu

_**Drago Malefoy, un ange déchu**_

**POV Drago**

A la fin de cette journée, le prince était dégoûté. Voilà que maintenant le Survivant l'ignorait totalement ! Une horreur ! Il restait silencieux face aux pics lançaient par le blond et affichait simplement ce sourire… un sourire satisfait rempli de haine. Bref, ses chances étaient quasi nulles et il devait bien l'admettre. Il avait du mal à comprendre comment les sentiments du brun avaient pu changer si vite. Vingt quatre heures plus tôt, ils étaient tout deux sur un petit nuage et là il avait déjà bien entamé sa descente aux enfers !

* Il a forcément une faiblesse… il finira par craquer ! Si tout ce que je peux avoir de lui pour le moment c'est de la haine… autant lui donner l'occasion de me haïr plus que tout ! Prépare toi Potter ! Désormais tu vas goûter au pire !

**POV Neutre**

La guerre était a présent déclarée. Tout Poudlard était confronté aux rencontres explosives des deux pires ennemis du monde sorcier. A chaque fois un déluge d'injures d'un côté et de l'autre une avalanche de silence, tous couplés d'un sourire. Sans que pourtant personne ne sache la cause de cette soudaine hostilité. Cela ne pouvait pas durer bien longtemps, les nerfs devaient finir par céder. Et ce moment était venu.

- Tu ne trouves toujours rien à répondre ! T'es désolant ! Un peu plus et tu rampes à mes pieds comme un chien ! Ton courage de lion a foutu le camp ? Sale lâche ! Mais peut-être bien que tu n'as jamais était bien courageux ? Qui peux le prouver ? Il n'y avait pas de témoin à part tes amis ! Je pense qu'en fait tu te cachais derrière La-Sang-De-Bourbe pendant tous les combats !

- …

- Espèce de loque ! Réponds moi au moins ! T'es qu'un trouillard comme tes parents et surtout ta mère !

- … Il ne répondait rien mais son regard devint tueur.

- Je la vois bien implorant grâce en gémissant à genoux devant Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! "Oh non pitié ! Ne me tuais paaaaaaas ! Je me mets à gen…

PAF! Le Serpentard trop plongé dans son rôle n'avait pas vu venir le coup. Harry s'était retourné de rage et avait de toutes ses forces mit un poing dans le visage de Drago, qui gisait à présent à terre, le nez en sang, à moitié sonné par ce choc.

- C'est la dernière fois que je t'adresse la parole, alors écoute moi bien ! J'en ai rien à foutre que tu m'insultes ! Mais parle encore une fois ainsi de ma mère… et je te jure que je te tue ! Tu m'entends sale fouine ! La prochaine fois je te donne la seule chose que tu mérites ! Alors fous moi la paix ! Le lâche ce n'est pas MOI ! Je ne me cache pas, MOI !

Il lança un dernier regard vers ce corps gisant et partit suivi de près par Hermione, qui était restée muette et n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle avait vue.

**POV Harry**

Dans un couloir désert.

- Il a intérêt a me foutre la paix maintenant !

-… J'espère… mais je peux te parler d'un ou deux trucs ?

- Oui, désolé de ne pas t'avoir défendue avant mais…

- Non ce n'est pas de ça dont j'aimerai te parler, l'expression de la jeune fille était douce mais gênée, en fait j'ai réfléchie au comportement de Malefoy depuis le début. Et aussi fou que cela puisse te paraître… au vue de ce que tu as raconté… et de ce qui se passe… j'en arrive à la conclusion que… ben tu vois… il était… sincère…

- Tu te trompes ! Ce mot ne fait pas parti de son vocabulaire !

- Je crois que bien que si… en faisant table rase de ta haine… en reprenant les évènements dans l'ordre sans préjugés… tu verras que sa réaction d'avant est normale… il cherche sûrement a attiré ton attention par tous les moyens…

- Excuse moi mais j'ai pas envie de faire table rase de ma haine ! Il m'a joué un tour innommable ! Le moment et venu de payer pour tous ces jours à souffrir par sa faute ! Il n'est pas question que je lui pardonne et encore moins maintenant !

- Si tu le dis… je préférerai que tu y penses quand même un peu. Tu t'en rends pas compte mais tu as un comportement semblable au sien et je suis certaine que tu vaux mieux que çà. Que tu vaux mieux que lui. Alors prouve le. Soit Gryffondor et non Serpentard !

- J'suis crevé Mione… laisse moi tranquille…

- Harry t'es trop têtu…

- Et toi trop naïve ! T'es là a me faire la moral ! Mais je m'en fous ! Laisse moi ! Garde tes bonnes paroles pour toi ! Je ne me cache pas derrière toi ! Et je vous ai dit que je me vengerai SEUL !

- Puisque tu le prends comme çà…

La brune s'en allât en courant, profondément blésée par les mot de son ami.

Cela faisait deux jours que Hermione était morose. Harry s'en voulait d'avoir parlé si durement sous la pression de la colère. Seulement des excuses étaient difficiles à formuler, même pour un héros.

- Pardon Mione… j'ai été stupide… je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit.

- Tu le pensais Harry ! Depuis cette histoire tu crois tout le temps que les autres sont tes ennemis ! C'est là où tu te trompes royalement ! Je voulais juste t'aider ! Pas prendre la défense de Malefoy, mais juste analyser la situation calmement et te faire remarquer certains détails qui t'ont échappés ! Je comprends ta colère. Mais puisqu'on en parle… regarde le… il est complètement abattu. Fini l'air fière et intouchable. Il se traîne depuis deux jours, il déprime à mort et ne parle plus. Crois-tu que c'est une coïncidence ? Moi pas.

C'était bien vrai que le blond n'avait plus rien d'un prince, la tête baissée sur son déjeuner, le regard absent. Pansy avait beau le secouer, il semblait ailleurs.

Toute la journée, le Survivant mit les paroles d'Hermione dans un coin de son esprit pour ne surtout pas y penser. Mais le soir venu, seul dans son lit, elles lui revinrent. Il les tournaient dans tous les sens. Harry ne voulait cependant pas admettre que Drago était sincère. Si ça avait été le cas il n'aurait pas eu recours a un procédé si bancal ! Et de toute façon le résultat aurait été le même puisqu'il n'est pas de ce bord là !

Tout le monde dormait profondément, lorsque de petits coups sourds brisèrent le silence. Harry se leva et scruta la pièce sombre sans rien voir. Les coups recommencèrent, plus insistant. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et vit le hibou de Drago. Que devait il faire ? Lui ouvrir et prendre la probable lettre ? Et qu'en ferait-il ? Le brun finit par ouvrir et prit rapidement la lettre de l'animal semblant furieux de devoir faire ce voyage. Il referma la fenêtre et se retrouva donc planté debout avec le message en main. Craignant d'être vu il retourna se coucher et déposa la à côté de lui. Mais là encore, que faire ? Que pouvait-il y avoir dans cette lettre ? Un aveu ? Une menace ? Un duel a mort ? Il se décida finalement à la lire.

_Je me déteste lorsque je t'envois cette lettre, car je me sens faible. Seulement, il faut que je le fasse. Alors voila, je te donnes rendez-vous à la salle sur demande demain minuit. Tu viens ou non. Je veux te parler. Si tu ne viens pas je saurais qu'il n'y a rien a espérer de toi. Je comprendrais que j'ai été trop loin la dernière fois. Tant pis pour moi._

_Drago Malefoy, un ange déchu._


	11. Ressentir une dernière fois la chaleur

_**Ressentir une dernière fois la chaleur**_

**POV Drago**

Le Serpentard se trouvait dans une pièce sombre, la seule source de lumière était un trou dans le plafond. Une lueur aveuglante en sortait, lui se tenait dans les ténèbres.

_La dernière fois que je t'adresse la parole…_ _rien à foutre…_

- Harry ? C'est toi ? Où es-tu ?

Le blond scrutait l'obscurité, quand il vit la silhouette de son lion dans la lumière.

_Que je te tue… la seule chose que tu mérites…_

Drago fit quelques pas vers lui.

- Je t'en prie… ne me tue pas… je t'aime… je m'excuse… je ne voulais pas te blesser ! J'ai été con… pardonne moi ! Je ne voulais pas dire çà… je me suis laissé emporter par ma colère… je ne voulais pas !

_Fous moi la paix…_

Les lèvres du brun ne bougeaient pas. La voix semblait venir de partout et de nulle part. Elle encerclait le serpentard. Il était pris au piège. L'ombre ne lui offrait aucune échappatoire, aucun endroit où se cacher. Il avait de plus en plus froid. Un souffle a peine perceptible le glaçait jusqu'au os.

- Je ne veux pas te foutre la paix… mais si je n'ai pas le choix tant pis pour moi… tu ne me regretteras pas de toute manière… dit le encore ! Dis moi encore que tu t'en fous ! Vas y ! Et je disparais de ta vie pour toujours ! Je ne t'offenserais plus jamais ! VAS Y ! DIS LE !

_Le lâche ce n'est pas moi…_

- Je ne suis pas lâche… tu ne me donnes pas d'autres choix voila tout. Plus tu me hais et plus moi je t'aime ! Seulement je ne supporte plus d'aimer sans retour ! C'est la seule solution qui me reste !

Drago se retourna et marcha vers les ténèbres… vers sa sombre destinée… la lueur de Harry se faisant de plus en plus faible… il se retourna une dernière fois pour ressentir encore la chaleur de cette lumière.

_Je ne me cache pas moi…_

Le Serpentard ouvrit les yeux. Ce n'était qu'un rêve… heureusement… enfin après tout pourquoi heureusement ? Là bas au moins il n'aurait plus jamais souffert… mais qu'est ce qui le retenais ici ? Dans ce monde qui n'avait que de l'indifférence pour sa personne. Un espoir squelettique, qui chaque jours menace de tomber en miettes ! L'espoir que le soir venu, dans la salle sur demande tout s'arrange. Il espérait être fixé ce soir… pour pouvoir s'en aller sans regrets. Ou rester pour toujours avec lui.

**POV Harry**

Ce matin là, le brun avait une tête affreuse, résultat d'une nuit blanche à penser. Pour être sur d'examiner le problème sous tous les angles possibles et imaginables. Et vers la fin de sa réflexion, il avait pris la décision de se rendre a ce foutu rendez vous. Pas pour que Malefoy aille mieux, non ça il s'en foutait comme de la révolte des gobelins ! Non, il avait opté pour cette solution, poussé par la curiosité Gryffondor. Et aussi, dans l'espoir que la fouine s'excuse pour sa mère. Les paroles d'Hermione avaient contribué à cette issue, mais l'idée de Malefoy amoureux de lui ne l'enchantait pas, mais alors pas du tout ! Il ne comprenait même pas comment cela avait pu arriver, étant donné que tous les deux se haïssaient depuis des années. Et que jamais cette idée n'aurait juste effleuré son esprit. C'était tout bonnement impossible ! Hermione avait un peu exagérée comme d'habitude.

Dans la grande salle, il se hasarda tout de même à le regarder. La même mine décomposée que la veille. Le regard dans le vide, aucune expression sur son visage. Et toujours Pansy pendue a ses bottes. Soudain, Drago releva la tête et croisa les yeux du brun. Son regard sembla s'illuminer l'espace d'un instant, Harry crut même apercevoir une ébauche de sourire, mais vu la distance il ne pouvait jurer de rien. Puis le blond replongea dans son assiette.

Le Survivant repensa à ce regard plusieurs fois dans la journée, sans parvenir a mettre un mot sur celui-ci. Mais 23h30 arriva trop vite selon lui. Il n'avait plus du tout envie d'y aller. Il n'avait pas peur non… juste de l'appréhension sur ce

qui allait pouvoir se passer. Son courage le rattrapa et il se mit donc en route.

Il arriva dans le dernier couloir, après cet angle il serait arrivé. Malefoy serait il déjà là ? Encore quelques pas et il eut la réponse. Oui, Malefoy se tenait au même endroit que la dernière fois. Dans la même semi obscurité, dans le même rayon de lune. Sauf que cette fois, il ne souriait pas, son visage était éteint comme si il avait déjà perdu. Il ne se tenait pas droit comme une statue, il était adossé contre le rebord de la fenêtre. Il eut un léger sourire lorsqu'il remarqua le gryffondor.

- Salut Potter, j'suis content que tu sois venu… tu as même cinq minutes d'avance… sa voix était faible, mais il avait gardé son sourire.

- Oui…

- Tu veux qu'on entre… si quelqu'un nous voyait, il penserait… il penserait que l'on va se livrer un combat à mort…

- Je ne sais pas…

- Je vais pas te manger Potter… ce soir c'est la trêve… on entre ? A moins que tu n'avais pas l'intention de rester ?

- Si bien sur… enfin je ne sais pas… entrons et voilà…

- C'est d'accord… veux tu que je m'occupe de la déco… ou tu t'en charges?

- Fais le si ça te chante.

- C'est pas si ça me chante Potter ! Tu veux ou pas ?

- Fais le j'te dit…

- Si tu insistes avec tant de force… un petit sourire amusé venait de naître au coin de ses lèvres, bien qu'il se forçait un peu.

Il passa trois fois, ouvrit la porte, fit une simili révérence et invita Harry a entrer d'un geste du bras.

- Si monsieur le Survivant veux bien se donner la peine.

- C'est débile ta révérence Malefoy… j'suis pas un roi.

- Pour moi si… enfin tu es en quelques sortes le prince des Gryffondors non ?

- Je ne crois pas que les Gryffondors veuillent d'un prince Malefoy

- Comme tu veux ! Maintenant si on entrait…

Le brun s'avança et découvrit une pièce simple mais chaleureuse. Deux fauteuils devant une cheminée où brûlait déjà un bon feu. Quelques tapis sur le sol, un tableau par ci, par là. La pièce entière était dans les teintes rouges orangées.

Drago s'installa dans un fauteuil et Harry dans celui en face. Un long silence se mit en place. Chacun ne sachant pas quoi dire. Ils n'osaient même pas se regarder. Mais le serpentard trouva la force de rompre ce silence.

- Je pense que tu sais pourquoi je t'ai demandé de venir.

- Tu voulais me faire des excuses non ?

- Ce n'était pas ma priorité… mais si tu y tiens… pardon d'avoir ainsi traité ta mère.

- Eh ben faut pas désespérer ! Les miracles arrivent ! Malefoy qui s'excuse !

-Maintenant que çà c'est fait, j'aimerai te parler de ce qui t'amène ici ce soir…

- Je t'écoute.

- Heum… c'est pas simple… je voulais te dire que ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois est toujours valable… c'est mon plus grand problème… tu es mon plus grand problème… je ne voulais pas te jouer un tour ! Je ne savais pas qui tu étais au départ… ce n'est que lorsque j'ai tenté de partir que j'ai réalisé. Ce sont tes yeux qui t'ont trahi… je n'en connais pas d'autres si verts. Je te haïssais… mais tu as fait tomber toutes mes défenses… les unes après les autres… sans même rien faire pour…un regard ou juste ta présence suffisait. Je ne pensais pas te le dire un jour… jusqu'à ce que… je surprenne ton amie de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout poser des questions a une fille. J'ai tout de suite compris… j'y ai vu une occasion… une occasion de te voir encore… puisque tu cherchais l'Ange… tu me cherchais. J'ai donc décidé de te contacter et de venir déguisé… ma seule règle était de ne rien t'avouer. J'ai trouvé une solution pour ma voix, je pensai vraiment y parvenir ! Mais une fois encore tu as tout chamboulé… tu as tellement insisté… tu le voulais tellement et surtout tu semblais si heureux que j'ai cru a tort que tu comprendrais. Mais tu m'as rejeté, après m'avoir fait goûter au paradis pendant un moment, tu m'as envoyé en une seconde au plus profond des enfers… j'ai cru ne jamais en ressortir… je me suis ressaisi mais tu me haïssais encore plus… tu me méprisais par chacun de tes silences. Je n'en pouvais plus de toute ta haine, j'ai craqué et là j'ai insulté ta mère… encore pardon… mais tes paroles à ce moment… ont été les plus terribles. J'ai compris que de me forcer de tout mon être à te haïr ne servait qu'à empirer les choses. J'ai donc choisi la confrontation, plutôt que de me cacher derrière tous ces mots. Tu avais raison c'est moi le lâche, c'est moi qui me cache. Et maintenant, je suis là devant toi à te dire tout cela. Je sais que ça ne changera certainement rien… mais au moins je n'aurais pas été lâche, je ne me serais pas rendu sans combattre… parce que… parce que… je t'aime Potter…

Drago avait dit tout cela d'une voix calme, tremblante, où la succession d'émotion était perceptible. Il n'avait presque pas regardé Harry, mais il lui avait dit tout ce que son cœur contenait. Le brun ne savait plus quoi dire, quoi faire. Le récit de Drago l'avait touché… sa sincérité l'avait troublé… mais… mais sans plus… il n'avait pas de sentiments pour ce Serpentard. Sa haine avait considérablement diminué, il comprenait les réactions du blond, mais… comment lui dire que tout cela n'était pas réciproque. Il s'en voulait quelque part… mais il n'y pouvait rien.

- Tu ne dis plus un mot ? Pardon j'ai encore fais une erreur. Je m'en vais. Salut Harry…

Drago se leva, et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Attends une minute Malefoy… je ne m'attendais pas à ça… je suis surpris.

Une lueur d'espoir traversa le regard d'acier. Mais cette lueur devait être éteinte sans tarder.

- Ce que tu m'as dit m'a touché… vraiment… tu es sincère et ça ce sent… je ne t'en croyais pas capable… c'est ce qui m'a le plus troublé… mais voila… je n'ai pas de sentiments à te donner en retour. Si cela te rassure… je ne t'en veux plus pour toute cette histoire… mais je ne peux pas t'aimer. Excuse moi… je ne veux pas te faire souffrir… même si c'était ce que je voulais il y a encore une heure. Mais on ne peut pas forcer une personne à en aimer une autre. Si tu veux on peut cesser de se haïr mutuellement et se respecter…

Le blond avait les larmes au yeux… il les laissa couler et fixa Harry d'un regard doux et tendre.

- Le pire est que tu arrives à dire ça gentiment… et je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Mais pardonne moi… tout comme on ne peut forcer une personne a en aimer une autre… on ne peut pas forcer une personne a ne pas en aimer une autre !

Il courut jusqu'à la porte, se retourna et regarda encore Harry en souriant. Il allait entrer dans les ténèbres, mais tenait à ressentir une dernière fois la chaleur de son regard, de sa présence. Puis, il disparut et Harry entendit ses pas s'éloigner de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que le silence retombe sur le château endormit.

_Ha ha ^^ Et oui Harry résiste au charme du blond ! Comment tout cela se terminera ? Continuer à lire pour le savoir ^^_


	12. L'espoir c'est la force des faibles

_**L'espoir, c'est la force des faibles**_

**POV Harry**

Harry ne rentra pas dans son dortoir ce soir là. Il n'en avait pas envie. Il se sentait terriblement coupable. Coupable de la souffrance de son ex ennemi, car désormais il ne se voyait plus l'insultant, le blond lui avait ouvert son cœur et rien que pour cela, il méritait le respect. Il avait agi plus en Gryffondor qu'en Serpentard. D'ailleurs si celui-ci avait été un lion, tout aurait été si différent ! Ils seraient sans doute de très bons amis, ils seraient quatre au lieu de trois. Ils seraient peut-être même meilleurs amis… qui sait. En attendant, Drago était un Serpentard, qui venait de remonter dans son estime. Puisque quelqu'un apte a dire ce qu'il lui avait dit plutôt dans la nuit, ne pouvait pas être foncièrement méchant…non ? Si il était capable d'aimer… c'était la preuve qu'il avait un cœur… un cœur qu'il venait certainement de briser. Le Gryffondor était totalement plongé dans ses raisonnements, il ne vit pas le temps passer et pu tout juste rentrer se coucher avant que les autres ne se réveillent.

**POV Drago**

Drago courut jusqu'à en perdre haleine, il sortit du château, et ses jambes le lâchèrent sur les bords du lac. Il s'assit sur la rive et contempla les reflets des étoiles, du château et de la forêt. Des ombres dansantes qui animaient la surface lisse de l'eau.

Il ne ressentait rien, il n'était rien à cet instant. Rien qu'une silhouette immobile, un corps vide dont l'esprit avait foutu le camp. Où ? Au seul endroit où il voulait être… près de lui. Il ne faisait aucun mouvement, sa respiration soulevait à peine son torse.

* Il ne peut pas m'aimer… pourquoi ? Qu'ais je de repoussant ? Et puis comment se fait il que je ne lui en veuille même pas un tout petit peu ? Je me torture pour rien ! Ça n'en vaut pas la peine ! Tout est fini… il a réduit en cendre mes derniers espoirs. Je n'ai plus rien a vivre, plus rien a attendre de cette vie. Si j'attend encore un peu, je vais me retrouver Mangemort… au point où j'en suis je m'en fiche… le seul problème est que je serais contre lui… et si jamais je devais lui faire du mal ? Je ne pourrais pas ! Mais si le Lord m'y force ? Non plutôt mourir ! Et le plus tôt sera le mieux pour moi… pour lui… pour tout le monde. Je peux me noyer dans le lac… l'eau est froide… ce sera assez rapide… mais… c'est une mort indigne de moi… c'est trop banal… à la portée de n'importe quel moldu. Je vais rentrer dans ma chambre et prendre cette potion.*

Il fit un adieu au lac, le lieu où tout avait commencé. Où Harry l'avait embrassé pour la première fois. Où sa vie avait basculée, où il avait enfin compris qui il était vraiment au fond de lui.

- Adieu, un murmure accompagné d'un sourire timide.

La nature sembla lui répondre, car un souffle de vent traversa les arbres, ondula le lac et lui caressa le visage. Le trajet fut rempli de souvenir, provoqué par un couloir, une statue, un escalier… il avait quelque part le cœur gros de partir si vite, si jeune. Sans que personne ne l'accompagne dans cette épreuve difficile, même lorsque ardemment voulue.

La porte de sa chambre… il l'ouvrit, entra et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. La fiole se trouvait sur une étagère dans l'armoire où il mettait ses serviettes, cachée entre l'une d'elle.

Mais lorsqu'il fouilla, il ne trouva rien. Elle n'avait pas put disparaître comme ça ! Il se souvint alors qu'il l'avait laissé sur son bureau en vue d'une utilisation. A son grand désarroi, là non plus il ne trouva rien, sauf un mot. Il connaissait cette écriture en pattes de mouches.

_Je suis déçu Drago. Je venais pour te parler, prendre de tes nouvelles, car tu n'as pas l'air au mieux de ta forme. J'entre et tu n'es pas là, tu dois faire une ronde. Peu importe, j'ai trouvé cette fiole, je l'ai reconnu immédiatement. Non mais qu'est ce qui te prends d'avoir çà dans ta chambre ! Tu tiens vraiment à t'en servir ? Et si c'est le cas, ma réponse est non ! Nous en reparlerons plus tard, en attendant ne fais rien de stupide. Pense à ta mère !_

_Ton parrain, Snape _

*NON ! Je fais quoi moi maintenant ? Il n'a pas le droit de m'empêcher de disposer de ma vie ! Je fais ce que je veux ! C'est ma décision ! Je ne reviendrais pas dessus ! Qu'espère t'il ? Que je vienne le voir en disant : " Pardon parraiiiiiin ! Je recommencerais pluuuuuuuus ! Il peut aller se faire foutre ! Je trouverais un autre moyen ! Mais c'est comme çà que je voulais finir… ce n'est pas la fin du monde… j'ai encore les ingrédients… je peux la refaire… et cette fois même en cherchant il ne la trouveras pas ! Je veux mourir et je mourrai par cette potion. Foi de Drago Malefoy ! *

Le blond se dirigea vers la porte secrète se trouvant derrière son miroir. Il l'ouvrit et entra dans la pièce sombre. Sur les étagères, il trouva les ingrédients. La potion pouvait être aisément refaite, le seul souci était le délai de préparation de dix jours. Dix jours encore à souffrir avant la délivrance tant attendue.

**POV Harry**

Pendant les deux jours qui suivirent, Harry fit tout son possible pour tenter d'oublier. Oublier cette histoire, le mal qu'il avait fait à Drago. Oublier la culpabilité qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il voyait le blond. C'était toujours la même chose. Drago était assis ou debout dans un coin, il regardait par terre, ses yeux étaient clos, son visage dénué de toute expression, la seule chose qui se dégageait de lui était une impression de solitude, d'abandon. Harry avait eu pitié de lui. Il avait essayé d'aller lui parler. Mais lorsque leurs regards se croisaient, il semblait au gryffondor que plus aucune lueur ne brillait dans les orbes d'acier. Pas la moindre étincelle de vie. Un regard froid et vide. Le Survivant avait tenté de lui parler mais Drago ne répondait pas vraiment et faisait son possible pour partir rapidement sous un faux prétexte. Il était clair que la présence d'Harry l'incommodait. Seulement abandonner ne faisait pas partie du vocabulaire des lions. Alors il persistait, il ne lâchait pas prise. Il saisissait la moindre occasion pour l'approcher. Quelque part ce regard l'intriguait, le fascinait. Enfin juste le regard pas Malefoy !

**POV Neutre**

Tout Poudlard ne comprenait plus rien. Deux jours auparavant, ils se battaient presque à mort et là, ils discutaient calmement. Et le pire était que le Prince des Serpentard était bizarre, changé. Pansy était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Comment sont Drackichounet pouvait dépérir ? Alors qu'il savait qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout !

Il y avait anguille sous roche. Et dans toutes les maisons, les paris allaient bon train. Pourquoi Malefoy et Potter sont amis ? Pourquoi Malefoy va mal ? Chacun semblait avoir la réponse, la vraie raison donnée par un tel qui le tiendrait de Harry ou Drago en personne. Mais en fait personne ne savait strictement rien. Le mal qui rongeait Drago n'était connu que des deux principaux intéressés.

Snape était profondément inquiet pour son filleul. Il avait demandé une explication que Drago ne lui avait pas donné. Celui-ci faisait tout pour l'éviter et était le premier à quitter les cachots. Selon le professeur, Drago ressemblait de plus en plus à un fantôme, une âme errante, dans l'attente de quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Et puis la fiole de poison qu'il avait trouvé dans sa chambre, devait-elle servir pour lui ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Si Drago avait voulu mourir, il en aurait eu milles raisons par le passé…

**POV Drago**

Drago se trouvait dans la pièce secrète. La potion avançait bien, il n'avait eu aucun problème. La partie la plus complexe n'était pas encore faite. Rien n'était encore gagné, il pouvait échouer. Et si cela devait arriver… que ferait-il ? Il décida d'aller y réfléchir dans un bon bain chaud. Il fit coulait l'eau et s'enfonça dans la mousse relaxante jusqu'aux lèvres.

Il était épuisé. Voila deux jours qu'il se battait en permanence pour ne pas craquer, pour ne pas penser à tout cela. Pour ne pas rêver de Potter, et il y arrivait plutôt bien selon lui. Mais visiblement pas encore assez bien. Car sans cesse Pansy ou d'autres revenaient à la charge avec des "Mais qu'est ce que tu as ? T'es malade ?" et des trucs du genre. Même Snape s'y était mit, alors qu'il aurait voulu que justement son parrain le laisse en paix. Et le pire de tout c'était Harry. Chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, le Survivant venait lui parler. Et le blond avait beau se forcer à le repousser. Il s'acharnait et revenait toujours. Que pouvait-il faire ? Lorsque les deux émeraudes se posaient sur lui, il était envoûté, il avait envie de croire encore à sa chance. Mais savait que ce n'étaient que des illusions. Et rien ne sert de se bercer d'illusions, car le jour où la réalité vous rattrape la chute n'en est que plus longue et douloureuse.

La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire c'était essayer encore plus fort de paraître intouchable. Il devait utiliser ses dernières forces pour redevenir Drago Malefoy, le seul, le vrai, celui que rien n'affecte, qui reste toujours de marbre. Après tout, encore huit jours et il serait libéré de ce calvaire. Si personne ne s'inquiétait plus pour lui il passerait ses derniers jours tranquille, seul avec lui-même.

**POV Neutre**

Drago s'exécuta, et dès le lendemain Poudlard avait retrouvé Drago Malefoy, l'authentique. Au bout de deux jours personne ne prêtait plus la moindre attention à lui. Même Snape était rassuré, son filleul allait mieux, après tout il s'était fait du souci pour un rien. Certainement un passage a vide de l'adolescence, rien de bien grave.

**POV Harry**

Seul Harry n'était pas totalement convaincu. Et pour cause, certes Drago était redevenu insensible la plupart du temps. Mais pas en sa présence, dès qu'ils se croisaient, le blond baissait les yeux, comme si il était coupable de quelque chose. Comme si il s'en voulait. Ça intriguait beaucoup le brun qui passait de plus en plus de temps à penser à Drago. Après tout il était normal de s'en faire pour un ami ? Si c'était Ron, il en ferait de même.

Il voulait aider Drago, parce qu'après tout c'était en partie de sa faute si il avait un comportement étrange depuis maintenant dix jours, depuis le soir où ils s'étaient expliqués.

Il était onze heures du matin et le Survivant avait une heure de libre. Une évidence lui apparut, il devait revoir Drago et lui parler. Il fallait qu'il puisse redevenir lui-même. Cette histoire devait finir. Le blond ne devait pas continuer de souffrir à cause du passé. Harry monta dans sa chambre, s'assit sur son lit et prit un parchemin vierge. Il écrivit quelques lignes. Puis naturellement, il voulut la donner à Hedwidge, mais celle-ci était déjà en train de porter une lettre. La volière étant trop loin, il décida donc qu'il l'enverrait vers cinq heures, à la fin de ses cours.

**POV Drago**

Drago rentra vers quatre heures trente dans sa chambre. Il alla directement voir sa potion. Elle était presque prête, encore deux ingrédient et quelques minutes de cuisson. Après il serait enfin libre, il ne souffrirait plus jamais.

Il était cinq heures. Drago retira la potion du feu et la mit dans une fiole. Il alla s'installer sur son lit. Il avait décidé de ne laisser aucune lettre d'adieu. La seule chose qu'il allait faire c'était boire cette potion et s'en aller loin d'ici.

Cinq heure et quart. Drago prit une profonde inspiration, il pensa à Harry. Il allait mourir par amour. Si on le lui avait dit deux mois plutôt il ne l'aurait pas crut une seconde. Il porta la fiole à ses lèvres… on frappa à la vitre… il ne voulait pas entendre… mais si c'était urgent… un hululement… il se leva et alla ouvrir.

L'animal lui déposa une lettre dans la main et repartit. Il se tenait debout, la fiole dans une main et dans l'autre la lettre… que devait-il poser ? … la fiole… ou la lettre… la fiole.

Il déchira l'enveloppe et déplia le parchemin.

_Salut Drago,_

_Euh voila, j'aimerais que l'on puisse parler seul à seul tout les deux. Tu as l'air si étrange depuis quelques jours. Je pense savoir pourquoi… c'est à cause de moi non ? Je voudrais vraiment que l'on puisse mettre les choses sur le tapis. Alors rejoins moi sur les bords du lac ce soir à l'heure habituelle._

_Harry._

Le blond était scotché. Au moment précis où il voulait mettre fin à ses jours, Harry voulait lui parler. Devait-il y aller ? Ou rester ici et faire ce qu'il avait prévu… Ne pas s'y rendre serait quelque part un manque respect, car Harry avait toujours répondu présent lorsque lui avait fixé des rendez vous. Et puis, la potion pouvait attendre une heure ou deux. Ainsi, la dernière personne qu'il aurait vu et entendu avant de mourir ce serait son lion. Mais qui sait… peut-être qu'il avait encore une petite chance… non, il ne voulait pas espérer… l'espoir, c'est la force des faibles… son père le lui avait plusieurs fois répété.

_Suspense ! Je vous annonce qu'il y a deux fins écrite pour cette fic, la première commence ici et je vais la poster d'abord. La seconde reprendra l'histoire a partir du début de ce chapitre et prendra une autre direction ^^ Bonne lecture !_


	13. L'amour naît dans le sillon d'une larme

_**L'amour naît dans le sillon d'une larme**_

**POV Drago**

Drago tournait en rond depuis bientôt deux heures. Depuis qu'il avait reçu cette foutu lettre. Il était à présent sur de vouloir y aller, le seul problème était que ce n'était que pour dans cinq heures ! Bien sur le repas pouvait l'occuper pendant encore une heure. D'ailleurs, il devait songer sérieusement à s'y rendre pour ne pas déroger à ses habitudes. Personne ne devait rien voir ce soir, car le rendez vous avec Harry ne changerait probablement pas son destin, sa mission finale. Ce soir, il mourrait d'amour.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et sortit de sa chambre l'air fier. Son repas se passa sans anicroche. Que de la routine : Pansy a ses bottes (pour la dernière fois quel bonheur !), et Blaise pour lui parler de tout et de rien. Il se risqua tout de même à un regard vers la table des Gryffondors. Harry se tenait entre ses deux amis, il semblait prit par une discussion. Merlin, même lorsqu'il mangeait son lion était beau comme un dieu !

A son retour dans ses appartements, il n'était que huit heures vingt. Comment allait-t'il s'occuper pendant tout ce temps ? Et puis pourquoi le temps passait-t'il si lentement ? Il aurait déjà voulut y être. Pouvoir entendre la voix du brun, plonger ses yeux dans les émeraudes et être déjà de retour pour en finir. Il s'allongea sur son lit, la fiole en main. Il jouait, la lançait en l'air avec peut-être l'espoir inconscient qu'elle tombe et se brise. Ainsi, un peu plus de temps lui serait accordé. L'espoir a beau être la force des faibles… quelque fois cela fait tellement de bien d'espérer ! Quel être humain serait assez fou pour prétendre le contraire ?

Encore une heure de passer, neuf heures trente. Drago voulut se mettre à ses devoirs, mais il les avait déjà terminés la veille. Tout de même, il se rendit compte qu'il était incorrigible ! Il allait mourir ce soir et pourtant il avait fait ses devoirs pour le lendemain ! Mais alors que faire ? Il n'allait pas passer presque trois heures a ce tourner les pouces. Il décida d'accomplir son travail de préfet et de faire une ronde nocturne.

Il arpenta les couloirs du château en long, en large et en travers. Malheureusement, ils étaient tous plus désert les uns que les autres. Il refit donc ses adieux à cet endroit où, il s'était sentit le mieux durant sa vie. Ce château avait été le lieu de ses plus grands plans, de ses éclats de rire, de la majeure partie de ses joie et enfin celui où il avait rencontré l'amour. Le vrai, celui qui vous retourne, qui fait s'accélérer votre rythme cardiaque, qui vous enfièvre, et qui dans ce cas, vous tue à petit feux. Mais malgré cela, ces semaines de souffrances avaient été les plus belles. Il s'était enfin sentit vivant, libre !

Le meilleur souvenir qu'il garderait de sa vie serait sans nul doute le premier rendez vous avec Harry. Ce moment de bonheur à l'état pur, où même sans ses ailes il aurait put décoller et toucher les nuages ! Les mots d'amour du gryffondor, ses attentions, ses gestes et ses sourires. Des sourires q'il n'avait pas vu avant et plus jamais après. Des sourires remplis de tendresse, de promesses et de je t'aime. Des sourires a vous tuez sur place par leurs puissance. Et ensuite ce baiser, long et intense. Si il se concentrait il pouvait encore sentir le goût des lèvres du gryffondor. Des lèvres douces et enflammées. Un fruit défendu désormais, car plus jamais il n'aurait la chance de pouvoir goûter a cette friandise délicieusement sucrée. Certes, la suite avait été bien moins rose mais à cet instant il ne voulait que garder les bons moments et oublier a jamais les mauvais, il pensait ainsi pouvoir reposer en paix. Cependant, quand il serait en face de son lion, il tenterait le tout pour le tout, il n'avait plus rien à perdre !

Cette rêverie assis sur les marches d'un escalier l'occupa jusqu'à minuit moins le quart. Il était temps de se mettre en route pour sa dernière sortie. Un vent frais soufflait dehors. La nuit était belle, belle pour un rendez vous, belle pour un suicide. Il marcha tranquillement jusqu'au lac et distingua une silhouette dans la pénombre, adossée à un arbre. Quelques mètres plus loin il eut la certitude que c'était bien son lion qui l'attendait.

**POV Harry**

Harry patientait depuis déjà une demi heure près de cet arbre. Il voulait être le premier et pouvoir mettre ses idées au clair. Il n'aimait pas Malefoy, du moins pas comme celui-ci. Il voulait que le blond soit heureux et puisse a nouveau sourire. Il voulait le protéger de tout, qu'il n'ai plus à souffrir comme ces derniers temps. Maintenant qu'il connaisait l'autre facette du serpentard, il ne voulait plus voir que celle-ci. Un jeune garçon sincère, qui ne cherche pas à se faire mousser, qui peut être sympa et drôle. Il avait la certitude que lorsque Drago serait remis, ils pourraient devenir d'excellents amis. Mais avant tout, une explication s'imposait. Il espérait la dernière, non pas que cela lui soit désagréable, mais çà voudrait dire que Drago irait bien.

Il était plongé dans ses pensées quand un bruit l'en tira. Drago se tenait à côté de lui, avec un léger sourire.

- Salut Harry. Je vois que t'était le premier.

- Salut Drago. Oui effectivement, mais c'est moi qui t'ai demandé de venir, ça serait nul d'avoir du retard.

- Ouai… t'as raison.

- Comment tu vas ? Le Gryffondor était gêné.

- Euh bien.

- Ok… on peut continuer les banalités ou passer au nœud du problème.

- Le nœud du problème, murmura Drago en baissant les yeux.

- Bon t'as pas très envie de commencer alors je me lance… je voudrais savoir pourquoi t'es mal depuis un moment.

- Euh… en fait… je suis mal parce que… jen'arrivepasàcesserdet'aimer. Dit le blond très rapidement tout en fermant ses yeux gris.

- J'ai pas compris ce que t'arrives pas Drago.

- C'est pas compliqué ! J'arrive pas à cesser de t'aimer !

Drago avait relevé son visage et fixé avec beaucoup d'intensité Harry. Il tentait de faire passer dans ses yeux tout l'amour qu'il avait pour son lion.

- Ah… vraiment pas ?

- Non ! Qu'est ce que tu crois ? J'essaye vraiment… mais je ne peux pas ! Plus je veux t'oublier et plus je pense à toi ! Tu en as fait les frais il y a quelques jours. C'est pas ma faute, mes efforts ne donne rien.

Le blond s'était un peu emporté dans ses paroles, mais il fallait qu'Harry comprenne bien combien il tenait à lui, combien il l'aimait et combien il avait besoin de lui.

- Je ne sais pas comment t'aider Drago… tu as sûrement besoin de temps…

- Du temps ?! Le temps n'y changera rien ! Je t'aime et c'est tout ! Je n'y peux rien… je n'ai pas choisi.

- Tu finiras par aller mieux, je le sais !

- Tu ne sait rien… crois-tu que pour que j'aille si mal… au point que tout le monde le voit… il ne s'agisse que d'une passade… une amourette d'adolescent ? Non ! C'est bien plus que cela… je t'aime plus que n'importe qui… je ferai tout et n'importe quoi pour toi. Tu veux la Lune… je te la donne ! Demande moi ce que tu veux et tu l'auras !

- Je veux simplement que tu ailles mieux…

- La seule solution pour obtenir çà… la seule chose qui me donnera la force de le faire… c'est que tu m'aimes…

- Ca…

- Tu ne le peux pas. Interrompit le blond. Je ne peux dépasser mes limites que si tu es près de moi…

-…

Un silence s'installa. Les deux garçons se fixaient sans faire le moindre geste. Harry était complètement dérouté. Que pouvait-il faire face à Drago? Le blond enchaînait les arguments et lui n'arrivait pas à riposter. Les paroles du Prince le touchaient réellement. C'était sincère et vrai. Elles étaient loin les querelles des dernières années.

Le regard perdu dans le sien, il vit des larmes perler aux coins orbes d'acier. Il se sentit déstabilisé. Par son mutisme il était en train de blesser encore plus Drago. Il fallait réagir… mais comment ? Que faire ? Que dire ?

Dans un geste désespéré, le blond l'embrassa. Un baiser doux mais rempli de passion… comme une sorte d'adieu… Lorsqu'il s'écarta, Harry n'avait toujours pas bougé. Son cerveau ne répondait plus.

*Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi m'embrasse t'il encore ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression désagréable que je ne le reverrai plus, que rien n'est arrangé ? Je ne veux plus qu'il souffre. Je veux qu'il aille mieux et que l'on puisse être amis. Comme avec Ron et Hermione… mais est-ce que je suis vraiment comme ça avec eux ?*

Une larme coula sur la joue du serpentard. Ce fut le déclencheur, tout était clair, Harry venait de comprendre. Les vérités lui éclataient à la figure en une fraction de seconde. Son cœur rata un battement, cette volonté de protéger Drago, de vouloir qu'il soit heureux en permanence, ce n'était pas de l'amitié comme avec Ron… mais bien de l'amour… il s'était voilé la face et entêté jusqu'à présent mais cette larme…

Drago se retourna et murmura :

-Salut Harry…

*Il ne faut pas qu'il parte, je ne veux pas qu'il parte ! Je l'aime ! Il me faut toujours plus de temps que les autres pour comprendre. Mais là je n'ai plus de doute, je suis amoureux de Drago ! *

Le brun se ressaisit et l'attrapa par l'épaule. Le serpentard se tourna et Harry lui sourit de CE sourire que Drago espérait.

-Attends… cette fois, je ne te laisserai pas t'en aller… tu ne t'envoleras pas mon Ange !

Drago sourit à son tour et Harry captura ses lèvres. C'était un baiser fougueux et partagé. Chacun voulant garder l'autre à jamais, ne plus se séparer, rester ensemble pour toujours.

Voila comment un Ange et un Démon, trouvèrent le moyen de s'aimer. Preuve que dans certains cas, le bien et le mal, le paradis et l'enfer, sont intimement liés.

**FIN 1**


	14. L'amour de ma vie l'amour de ma mort

_**L'amour de ma vie… l'amour de ma mort**_

**POV Drago**

Drago courut jusqu'à en perdre haleine, il sortit du château, et ses jambes le lâchèrent sur les bords du lac. Il s'assit sur la rive et contempla les reflets des étoiles, du château et de la forêt. Des ombres dansantes qui animaient la surface lisse de l'eau.

Il ne ressentait rien, il n'était rien à cet instant. Rien qu'une silhouette immobile, un corps vide dont l'esprit avait foutu le camp. Où? Au seul endroit où il voulait être… près de lui. Il ne faisait aucun mouvement, sa respiration soulevait à peine son torse.

* Il ne peut pas m'aimer… pourquoi? Qu'ais je de repoussant? Et puis comment se fait il que je ne lui en veuille même pas un tout petit peu? Je me torture pour rien! Ça n'en vaut pas la peine! Tout est fini… il a réduit en cendre mes derniers espoirs. Je n'ai plus rien a vivre, plus rien a attendre de cette vie. Si j'attend encore un peu, je vais me retrouver Mangemort… au point où j'en suis je m'en fiche… le seul problème est que je serais contre lui… et si jamais je devais lui faire du mal! Je ne pourrais pas! Mais si le Lord m'y force? Non plutôt mourir! Et le plus tôt sera le mieux pour moi… pour lui… pour tout le monde! Je peux me noyer dans le lac… l'eau est froide… ce sera assez rapide… mais… c'est une mort indigne de moi… c'est trop banal… à la portée de n'importe quel moldu! Je vais rentrer dans ma chambre et prendre cette potion.*

Il fit un adieu au lac, le lieu où tout avait commencé. Où Harry l'avait embrassé pour la première fois. Où sa vie avait basculée, où il avait enfin compris qui il était vraiment au fond de lui.

-Adieu, un murmure accompagné d'un sourire timide.

La nature sembla lui répondre, car un souffle de vent traversa les arbres, ondula le lac et lui caressa le visage. Le trajet fut rempli de souvenir, provoqué par un couloir, une statue, un escalier… il avait quelque part le cœur gros de partir si vite, si jeune. Sans que personne ne l'accompagne dans cette épreuve difficile, même lorsque ardemment voulue.

La porte de sa chambre… il l'ouvrit, entra et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. La fiole se trouvait sur une étagère dans l'armoire où il mettait ses serviettes, cachée entre l'une d'elle.

Il ouvrit fébrilement l'armoire, elle était là, elle l'attendait. Le moment était venu, enfin son calvaire prenait fin ! Il serait bientôt libre ! Il prit la petite fiole avec le plus grand soin, il la manipula avec la même douceur qu'un nouveau-né.

Drago alla s'installer sur son lit, posant la lettre d'adieu qu'il avait écrite plus tôt à côté de lui.

*Voila… c'est le moment… je vais m'en aller… loin… loin de mon père… de ma mère…de mon avenir…de cette école… et surtout… loin de ce démon…qu'elle ironie… cela devrait être moi le démon… un ange ne met pas fin a ses jours ! C'est que je dois être un peu des deux… mais là n'est plus la question. Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à faire… boire…c'est si facile de mourir… et pourtant… si dur. Ne plus voir son visage… ses yeux… respirer son odeur… ce sera l'enfer mais certainement moins qu'ici ! Faut que je me lance… je n'ai qu'a la portée à mes lèvres… et maintenant… je n'ai qu'a avaler ce doux nectar… adieu mère… ne m'en veux pas trop… adieu a toi… l'homme de ma vie… le démon de mes nuits…*

**POV Neutre**

Severus Snape se trouvait dans ses appartements privés. Il pensait sans cesse à Drago. Il l'avait vu ce soir se promener dans le château, avec cette expression indéfinissable sur le visage. Le blond avait vraiment l'air bizarre. Même en cours de potion, il semblait ailleurs. Le professeur était tout de même son parrain, il se devait donc d'aller lui parler.

Il sortit et prit la direction de la chambre de son filleul. Arrivé devant la porte il toqua… rien… il insista… rien… il devait être sortit… le professeur eut soudain un mauvais pressentiment. Il ouvrit, et vit dans le fond de la pièce Drago allongé sur son lit. Le pauvre devait dormir ! Il s'approcha et vit la lettre, il la lu, son sang ne fit pas un tour. Il regarda son filleul étendu… pâle… encore plus que d'habitude. Il lui prit le pouls… rien… juste une peau froide sous ses doigts. Abasourdi d'abord, il se ressaisit et lança plusieurs sorts de médicomagie. Sans résultats… il était arrivé trop tard… son filleul adoré était décédé. Pour la première fois depuis des années, le cruel professeur pleura.

Severus ne pouvait pas balader le corps de son filleul dans tout le château. Il courut comme jamais afin d'avertir Dumbledore. Lorsque le directeur arriva dans la chambre, la première chose qu'il fit, fut d'examiner la lettre, il ne savait pas à qui elle était destinée. Impossible de le dire comme ça. Lorsqu'il s'attarda un peu plus sur le corps, il se retourna vers Snape.

- Ne faite pas cette tête Severus. Dit il d'un air compatissant.

- Quelle tête monsieur ne devrais-je pas faire ? Le professeur n'en revenait pas que le directeur puisse lui dire cela. Oubliez-vous qu'il s'agit de mon filleul ? Que je le considérais comme mon propre fils ? Et vous voulez que je sois impassible !

- Non je n'ai pas dit cela Severus, simplement regardez cette lettre, puis regardez le. Vous voyez son visage ? Paisible. Il sourit, il était certainement heureux de partir malgré la tristesse qu'aurait sa famille. Drago n'était pas un idiot, il avait certainement mûrement réfléchi à la question.

- Lorsqu'on se suicide c'est que l'on a pas réfléchi a tout ! C'est fuir un problème pour ne pas l'affronter ! Il fallait clairement m'en parler ! J'aurais pu l'aider ! Il n'était pas seul !

- A cet âge, on ne pense pas à tout. Même au mien. Il ne voulait peut être pas vous ennuyer avec ses histoires peut être.

- Excusez moi mais on ne met pas fin à ses jours pour des petites histoires ! J'ai failli à ma mission. Je devais garder un œil sur lui et je n'ai même pas su le mettre en confiance !

- Je n'ai pas dit qu'il s'agissait d'une petite histoire et surtout pas pour lui. Et cessez de vous torturer ainsi, Drago ne le voudrait pas. En premier, il faut prévenir ses parents. Pouvez vous vous en charger ?

- Oui je n'ai pas trop le choix.

- Bien. Pendant ce temps je déplacerai le corps. Et demain nous l'annoncerons aux élèves. Et enfin, essayerons de trouver le destinataire de la lettre.

- Je reviens le plus vite possible. Au revoir.

Le "plop" du transplanage retentit et le professeur disparut. Le directeur maintenant seul leva les yeux au ciel.

- Par Merlin Drago… qu'avais-tu en tête ? Que pensais-tu gagner de cette façon ?

**POV Harry**

Le Survivant était immédiatement rentré dans son dortoir la veille. Cette soirée ne s'était pas exactement passée comme il l'aurait voulut. Drago ne se sentirait certainement pas mieux maintenant. Il avait pourtant essayé d'être le plus gentil possible en disant qu'il n'avait pas de sentiments à donner au blond en retour. Mais peut-on vraiment briser le cœur d'une personne gentiment ? La réponse est non. Il eut envie de retourner voir Drago, mais il renonça pensant que celui-ci ne voudrait pas le voir. Cependant le dernier regard du Serpentard était intense… comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient. Un regard d'adieu.

Ron le tira de sa méditation pour descendre manger. Hermione les rejoignit en chemin. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la grande salle ils furent très surpris par la décoration. Les nappes étaient noires, le ciel était couvert par de gros nuages sombres. Les professeurs déjà présents étaient assis tel des statues de marbre. Ils étaient également tout de noir vêtus.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Ron intrigué.

- J'en ai pas la moindre idée… répondit Hermione plongée dans la contemplation de ce spectacle peu commun.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir tout les trois à leurs tables. Et lorsque tous les élèves furent installés, le directeur se leva.

- Cher élèves, vous devez vous demander à quoi rime tout cela. J'ai l'immense tristesse de vous annoncer que cette nuit… L'un de vos camarades est mort.

Des expressions de surprise fusèrent dans la salle, chacun cherchant du regard ses amis. Et Harry rechercha de suite Drago à la table des Serpentards, mais il n'eut pas le temps que le directeur repris.

- L'élève de Serpentard, Drago Malefoy semble avoir mit fin à ses jours.

Des cris étouffés retentirent.

- Si quelqu'un pense avoir des renseignements sur les motivations de cet acte, qu'il vienne m'en faire part rapidement. Je vous annonce également que pour honorer sa mémoire, les cours de la journée sont suspendus et que l'enterrement aura lieu cet après midi dans le parc de Poudlard. Maintenant je vous demande une minute de silence.

Cette minute dura une éternité pour Harry.

*Drago… mort… suicidé… mais comment c'est possible ? Ce n'est pas logique… çà ne peux pas être de ma faute… mais ce serait pourquoi alors ? Je suis le dernier qu'il a vu… je vais devoir parler à Dumbledore. Et si c'était de ma faute… je ne voulais pas cela… si j'avais su… je l'aurais aimé pour qu'il vive ! Je n'ai pas de cœur ! Comment j'ai pu le repousser ainsi ? Comment ais-je pu être a ce point aveugle ? Ne pas voir sa souffrance… occulter cette pensée que j'avais… occulter le fait que je pourrais craquer pour lui ! Si c'est pour faire de telles conneries que j'ai survécu, Voldemort aurait du m'achever ! Vivre pour tuer de chagrin les gens que l'on aime… je suis pathétique ! Je comprends toujours trop tard ! Pourquoi il a fallut qu'il se donne la mort pour qu'enfin j'accepte que OUI il pouvait me plaire ! Que OUI je pouvais l'aimer ! *

A la fin du repas, où il n'avait rien mangé, Harry alla voir le directeur dans son bureau. Il prononça le mot de passe, lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, le directeur était assis une lettre en main. Il leva la tête.

- Harry que se passe t'il ?

- C'est… c'est a propos… de Drago. Le ton était hésitant.

- Tu sais quelque chose ?

- Je crois que oui.

Le directeur l'écoutait étonné, pourtant il ne semblait pas regarder le jeune homme directement, mais un peu plus haut.

- En fait j'ai vu Drago hier soir.

- Pourquoi ? Vous étiez amis ?

- Disons que depuis peu oui. Il… m'avait avoué avoir des sentiments pour moi.

- Ohhh… je vois… Dumbledore avait un très léger sourire.

- Mais moi pas… je lui ai dit et hier soir… nous en avons rediscuté… et je l'ai de nouveau rejeté… Harry était au bord des larmes. Ses yeux s'embrumaient au fur et à mesure de ses paroles.

- Hmmm... Continue Harry.

- Je… je ne voulais pas cela ! Les larmes coulaient. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal ! Je… ne voulais pas sa mort ! Et maintenant… je crois que je viens de réaliser… que… qu'en fait… je l'aime ! Sa voix tremblait, son souffle était court et son corps secoué de sanglots.

Dumbledore se leva et le serra dans une étreinte paternelle.

- Calme toi Harry, ne t'en veux pas ainsi. Tout le monde fait des erreurs, moi, toi et Drago. Je comprends maintenant et j'ai une lettre pour toi.

- Une… lettre ?

- Nous l'avons trouvé à côté du corps de Drago.

Il lui tendit la lettre. Harry la lut d'une traite sans s'arrêter.

_Je m'excuse auprès de tous ceux qui tiennent à moi. Je ne pouvais plus supporter de vivre parmi vous._ _C'était devenu insupportable. Tout, j'ai tout fait pour me battre. C'est un combat que je ne peux que perdre ! J'aime ! Oui j'aime une personne parfaite. Enfin presque, je ne lui ai trouvée qu'un défaut, ne pas m'aimer. Et vivre loin de ce démon m'est impossible. Je n'ai plus que cette solution. Mourir ou vivre en étant mort de l'intérieur. Je choisi mourir. Soyez gentil vous qui lisez, donner cette lettre à l'amour de ma vie… l'amour de ma mort. Et dîtes lui une dernière fois combien je l'aime._

_Drago Malefoy. _

Harry s'écroula de tristesse. Dumbledore s'agenouilla près de lui, puis il s'adressa à nouveau au jeune homme d'une voix calme.

- Harry, je dois te dire pourquoi Drago sera enterrer à Poudlard. Son père l'a renié en apprenant son suicide. Et tout Malefoy a reçu l'interdiction formelle de se rendre aux obsèques.

- C'est… horrible !

- Je le sais mais je ne peux rien faire. Il aura la cérémonie qu'il mérite ne t'en fais pas.

- J'ai… confiance en vous.

*C'est affreux. Comment peut-on renier son fils ? Comment peut-on interdire a ses proches de venir honorer la mémoire d'un être cher ? Moi… j'irai. Je dois lui rendre ce dernier hommage. Je dois m'excuser au près de lui d'avoir était si stupide. Et arrêter de pleurer devant Dumbledore. Il doit avoir assez de soucis aujourd'hui pour ne pas qu'en plus je vienne pleurer sur son épaule et Drago n'aimerai pas me voir comme cela. Lui il aurait été fort…*

Harry cessa de pleurer et se releva.

- Au revoir professeur. J'ai besoin d'être seul. Puis-je emporter la lettre ?

- Bien sur Harry, elle est pour toi. Je veux que tu te reposes, ce sera une journée difficile.

- Oui, la réponse était évasive.

Le gryffondor prit la direction de la sortie, quand il ferma la porte il entendit le directeur parler à voix basse.

- Pour son bien ne fais pas de bêtise Harry…

_Ne me tuez pas parce que j'ai tué Drago ! ^^ Et attendez la suite ^^_


	15. Chapter Le chemin de la rédemption

_**Le chemin de la rédemption**_

**POV Drago**

Drago eut soudain très froid, tout son corps était endolori. Du moins, si l'on pouvait encore appeler ça un corps ! Il ne se sentait ni bien, ni mal. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il se vit allongé plus bas. Qu'est ce qui se passait ? Pourquoi était t'il dans cette chambre ? Ne devait t'il pas être en enfer ? Pourquoi était il frigorifier ? Il devait au contraire brûler vif ! Quelque chose ne collait pas ! Etait-ce normal de flotter dans l'air près de son cadavre ? La mort c'était devenir une âme errante ? Une idée lui apparut soudain. Aurait-il put devenir un fantôme ? Impossible, il ne lui restait rien d'assez fort sur terre pour lui conférer cet état. Après quelques minutes de cogitation intense, il se dit qu'avec Potter tout était réalisable. Mais comment celui-ci réagirait ? Il lui en voudrait certainement d'avoir fait cela. Etre un fantôme lui paraissait plus horrible que tout à cet instant. Mais d'un côté n'était-ce pas ce qu'il désirait ? Souffrir pour l'éternité… expier sa faute… néanmoins… était-ce vraiment une faute d'aimer un héros ? Etait-ce une faute de le désirer jusqu'à l'extrême ? Visiblement oui. Sinon il reposerait pour l'éternité dans un coin chaud, réservé depuis sa naissance. On ne le forcerait pas à revoir sans cesse ce beau brun ! Ce n'était pas humain comme châtiment. En même temps, peut-être méritait-il un châtiment si fort. Peut-être aurait-il dû réfléchir plus. Mais qu'est ce que cela aurait changé ? Rien. Potter ne l'aimait pas, le statut d'ami ne l'aurait jamais satisfait. Toujours, il aurait toujours voulut plus. Harry aurait fini par souffrir… il valait mieux que ce soit lui qui endure cette torture.

Ses réflexions ne purent continuer car on frappa à la porte.

*Qui est ce ? Harry pour s'excuser ? Non ! Impossible ! Mais qui viendrait me voir à cette heure ? Je veux qu'il parte !*

Malheureusement la personne entra. C'était Snape. Drago ne bougea pas d'un cil. Le professeur s'approcha du cadavre.

*Qu'il parte ! Je ne veux pas qu'il me trouve ! Pars ! Je dors ! Va-t'en parrain ! Pas toi, ce n'est pas toi qui dois me trouver ! Ne lit pas la lettre ! Non… c'est personnel ! *

Snape prit le pouls de Drago.

* Pardonne moi… je suis mort… arrête… les sorts ne servent à rien… arrête… je ne reviendrait pas… ce regard… tu pleures ? Non. Je ne t'ai jamais vu pleurer. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi pour moi ? Je ne le mérite pas. Ne pleure plus ! *

Drago descendit et s'assit à côté du maître des potions. Mais celui-ci bien que regardant dans sa direction ne le vit pas, ni ne l'entendit. Il sortit d'un seul coup et s'éloigna en courant.

*Il ne m'a pas vu ? Comment c'est possible ? Je suis un fantôme pourtant. Il ne peut pas ne pas me voir ? Tous les fantômes de Poudlard sont visibles. Pourquoi pas moi ? Je suis dans un rêve ou quoi ? Un cauchemar ? Si je ne suis pas visible… je ne suis pas un fantôme… et si je ne suis pas un fantôme… que suis-je ? Un dérivé de fantôme Une âme condamnée à vivre ici pour toujours ? C'est quoi ce délire ?! Et puis où il est partit comme ça ? Réfléchis deux secondes Drago ! Il est chez Dumbledore. Ce vieux fou… comment va-t-il réagir ? Je vais peut être trouver ça drôle. Non mais je déraille ! Drôle ! Je suis mort et coincé là ! C'est tout sauf drôle ! Des pas… il est rapide quand il veut le vieux ! *

Dumbledore entra en trombe, et se jeta sur la lettre.

*Allez y ! C'est personnel ! Vous gênez pas! Faites quelque chose d'utile ! Remettez la lui! *

- Ne faite pas cette tête Severus. Dit il d'un air compatissant

- Quel tête monsieur ne devrais je pas faire ? Le professeur n'en revenait pas que le directeur puisse lui dire cela. Oubliez vous qu'il s'agit de mon filleul ? Que je le considérais comme mon propre fils ? Et vous voulez que je sois impassible !

*Ton fils… tu ne me l'as jamais dit… je … j'aurais voulu que tu sois mon père… je m'excuse… je ne savais pas… Severus pardon…*

Drago sentait les larmes venir, cependant il ne pouvait pleurer. Une âme n'a pas de larmes… elle ne peut que se lamenter en silence.

- Non je n'ai pas dit cela Severus, simplement regardez cette lettre, puis regardez le. Vous voyez son visage ? Paisible. Il sourit, il était certainement heureux de partir malgré la tristesse qu'aurait sa famille. Drago n'était pas un idiot, il avait certainement mûrement réfléchi à la question.

*Heureux… j'ai un doute… si j'avais su… je crois que je n'aurai pas bu cette foutu potion ! Réfléchir… ais-je seulement pris le temps de le faire calmement ? Non. Seul la colère m'a guidée. Quel imbécile je fais ! Quand à le souffrance de mes proche… je l'ai occultée … je crois que j'ai fait une énorme connerie…*

- Lorsqu'on se suicide c'est que l'on a pas réfléchi a tout ! C'est fuir un problème pour ne pas l'affronter ! Il fallait clairement m'en parler ! J'aurais pu l'aider ! Il n'était pas seul !

*Je sais que je ne suis qu'un lâche…*

-A cet âge, on ne pense pas à tout. Même au mien. Il ne voulait peut être pas vous ennuyer avec ses histoires peut être.

*Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec le vieux. Imagines-tu une seconde ton filleul venir te dire qu'il craque sur Harry Potter ! *

- Excusez moi mais on ne met pas fin à ses jours pour des petites histoires ! J'ai failli à ma mission. Je devais garder un œil sur lui et je n'ai même pas su le mettre en confiance !

*J'avais confiance… c'est juste que je ne pouvais décemment pas te dire cela. Tu ne m'aurais pas compris… tu n'aurais certainement rien dit… mais tu n'aurais rien pu y changer.*

- Je n'ai pas dit qu'il s'agissait d'une petite histoire et surtout pas pour lui. Et cessez de vous torturer ainsi, Drago ne le voudrait pas. En premier, il faut prévenir ses parents. Pouvez vous vous en charger ?

-Oui je n'ai pas trop le choix.

* Ecoute le vieux fou Sèv'… je ne veux pas que tu souffres par ma faute. Prévenir mes parents… mère dire que je ne vous verrez plus… père bon débarras ! Je ne voulais plus de cette vie de mangemort de toute manière ! *

- Bien. Pendant ce temps je déplacerai le corps. Et demain nous l'annoncerons aux élèves. Et enfin, essayerons de trouver le destinataire de la lettre.

- Je reviens le plus vite possible. Au revoir.

*Le dire aux élèves… à Harry… Mais d'abord, tu m'emmènes où vieux gâteux ?*

Le "plop" du transplanage retentit et le professeur disparut. Le directeur maintenant seul leva les yeux au ciel.

- Par Merlin Drago… qu'avais-tu en tête ? Que pensais tu gagner de cette façon ?

*Hein ? Il me regarde ? Il me voit ? M'entend t'il ?*

_-Me voyez vous?_

- Bien sur Drago, je vois tout. Il lui fit un léger sourire.

Drago parut atterré.

*Pourquoi ce vieux chnoque ? Pourquoi me voit il et pas Severus ? Bon au moins je ne suis pas si seul… peut-être même qu'il pourrait m'aider ? Par Merlin si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je lui demanderai de l'aide ! *

_-Dîtes moi ce qui m'arrive. Suis-je un fantôme?_

-J'ai le regret de vous dire que non. Vous êtes une espèce d'âme. Vous resterez bloqué ici jusqu'à ce que vous vous libériez. La seule personne dans votre cas que j'ai vu a mis 10 ans pour partir. Et croyez moi, cela n'a pas était une partie de plaisir !

_-De quoi ? De quoi suis-je prisonnier ? Je ne veux pas attendre 10 ans !_

- A vous de voir Drago. La réponse c'est vous qui l'avez. Moi je ne peux pas vous le dire. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui vous a poussé au suicide, ni comment vous en sortir. Je suis désolé vous devrez trouver en vous la réponse. En attendant excusez moi, de vous paraître rapide ou distant mais je dois emmener votre corps.

_- Encore une chose. Comment se fait- il que vous me voyiez ? _

- Que vous l'admettiez ou non je suis un puissant sorcier. Il faut des années d'expérience et surtout une prédisposition dès la naissance. Je suis le seul à vous voir et vous entendre au château. Je suis donc votre seul recours.

_- Dîtes le a Snap e!_

- C'est impossible. Si je le fais, jamais vous ne vous en sortirez. Seuls les personnes aptes peuvent connaître votre existence. Les autres ne doivent rien savoir. Sinon vous pensez bien que tout à l'heure je le lui aurait dit. Cela vous semble certainement cruel, mais la magie est ainsi faite. Il faut maintenant que j'emmène vote corps avant que les élèves ne se réveillent. A plus tard Drago.

_- Je vous suis… je ne veux pas être séparé de mon corps._

- C'est normal, je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. C'est une réaction typique, le contraire m'aurait parut inquiétant. Le corps est la seule chose qui vous rattache encore à ce monde, s'en séparer est plus compliqué qu'il n'y parait.

Drago passa le reste de la nuit à se contempler. Son visage était d'une extrême pâleur, ses cheveux en bataille, ses paupières closes et un sourire sur les lèvres. Il réalisait, mais bien trop tard, toutes ses erreurs. Il aurait du se battre comme un Malefoy ! Il aurait du garder espoir ! Il aurait du être fort ! Ne pas déclarer forfait si vite ! Il se dégoûtait. Il se sentait aussi minable et insignifiant qu'un simple moldu. Un être inférieur ne méritant même pas de mourir.

Au petit matin lorsque le soleil apparut par l'une des fenêtre, il eut une terrible envie de sortir, de prendre l'air, de se réchauffer au soleil. Il se dirigea donc vers le mur et le traversa sans encombre. Il éprouvait soudainement une sensation de grande liberté, il pouvait aller partout, aucune barrière ne se dressait devant lui. Mais immédiatement après, la réalité le rattrapa. La chaleur qui devait le réchauffer, l'air sur sa peau… rien… il ne ressentait plus ni la caresse du vent ni la douce chaleur d'un levé de soleil. Ce brusque retour à sa condition d'âme le transperça de part en part. Il s'en retourna donc dans la pièce attenante au bureau du directeur, pour tenir compagnie à son corps. Cependant, il ne tarda pas à entendre une voix très familière.

- C'est… c'est a propos… de Drago.

Il se précipita dans la pièce voisine. Aucun doute son lion se trouvait là… par sa faute… il devait avoir appris la grande nouvelle !

- Tu sais quelque chose ?

- Je crois que oui.

Le directeur qui constata sa présence lui jeta un regard. Et Drago compris que Harry allait passer aux aveux.

- En fait j'ai vu Drago hier soir.

- Pourquoi ? Vous étiez amis ?

_- Oui… du moins pour moi… je ne sais pas vraiment pour Harry._

- Disons que depuis peu oui. Il… m'avait avoué avoir des sentiments pour moi.

- Ohhh… je vois… Dumbledore avait un léger sourire.

_- Oui bon hein ! Pas la peine d'en rajouter ! Je l'aime et alors? En quoi cela vous regarde ma vie privée ! De toute façon ce n'est pas réciproque alors stop ! Drago était furieux que le professeur prenne cela avec tant de légèreté… il était tout de même mort par amour !_

- Mais moi pas… je lui ai dit et hier soir… nous en avons rediscuté… et je l'ai de nouveau rejeté…

_- J'viens de vous le dire ! Pas réciproque ! Mais… rejeté est un peu fort… il n'a pas été méchant… il a même était très gentil… _

*Eh ? Il ne va pas se mettre a pleurer lui aussi !*

- Hmmm... continu Harry.

Dumbledore tout en regardant le brun écoutait les mots de Drago. Il commençait à comprendre ce qui avait poussé Drago au suicide. De par son expérience, il était presque sûr que pour se libérer de sa condition le serpentard devait accomplir quelque chose pour Harry.

- Je… je ne voulais pas cela ! Les larmes coulaient. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal ! Je… ne voulais pas sa mort ! Et maintenant… je crois que je viens de réaliser… que… qu'en fait… je l'aime ! Sa voix tremblait, son souffle était court et son corps secoué de sanglots.

Drago n'était déjà plus grand-chose mais à cet instant, tout s'écroula.

_- Non! Non… impossible…_

*Harry m'aime… il m'aime ! Il pleure pour moi… certainement que si j'avais attendu quelques temps… on aurait pu être ensemble ! Mais comme toujours, j'ai tout foutu en l'air ! Moi qui voulait éviter sa souffrance ! Je viens de le démolir ! J'en peux plus par Merlin ! Stupide, stupide, STUPIDE ! Je suis le roi des imbéciles ! J'ai encore tout compris de travers ! La patience… je n'aurais donc pas réussi à l'apprendre ! Pourquoi quoique je fasse, je me trompe ! Pourquoi dans toute ma vie je n'ai rien fait de bien ! *

Pendant ce temps, Dumbledore se leva et serra Harry dans une étreinte paternelle.

- Calme toi Harry, ne t'en veux pas ainsi. Tout le monde fait des erreurs, moi, toi et Drago. Je comprends maintenant et j'ai une lettre pour toi.

*La lettre… Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie qu'il la lise… je pensais ne plus être dans ce monde quand il la recevrait.*

- Une… lettre ?

- Nous l'avons trouvé à côté du corps de Drago.

_- Donnez la lui… au point où j'en suis de toute façon._

Durant la lecture, Drago vit Harry se décomposer jusqu'à ce que après les dernières lignes, le brun s'écroule et que Dumbledore le console. Son cœur se serra, ou du moins il avait la sensation qu'il avait encore un cœur capable de se serrer. Voir Harry tant affecter par son message lui donnait la dernière preuve dont il avait besoin pour croire à sa déclaration. Et il regrettait plus à chaque seconde son geste inconsidéré.

- Harry, je dois te dire pourquoi Drago sera enterrer à Poudlard. Son père l'a renié en apprenant son suicide. Et tout Malefoy a reçu l'interdiction formelle de se rendre aux obsèques.

- C'est… horrible !

*Renié… je m'y attendais mais je ne pensé pas qu'il irait aussi loin… interdire aux Malefoy de venir…mère… oserez-vous le défier et venir rendre un dernier hommage à votre fils ? Le point positif est que je n'ai plus à me torturer avec le nom de Malefoy ! J'ai le droit d'être lâche… même si cela n'a rien de reluisant…*

- Je le sais mais je ne peux rien faire. Il aura la cérémonie qu'il mérite ne t'en fais pas.

- J'ai confiance en vous.

Lorsque le gryffondor se releva, Drago voulut l'aider, lui sauter au cou. Seulement, il se ravisa de suite, n'ayant aucune envie de le traverser.

- Au revoir professeur. J'ai besoin d'être seul. Puis-je emporter la lettre ?

Drago acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

_-Laissez le la prendre, je n'en ai aucune utilité et après tout c'est ce que je désirais lorsque je l'ai écrite._

- Bien sur Harry, elle est pour toi. Je veux que tu te reposes, ce sera une journée difficile.

- Oui.

Le Survivant sortit.

- Pour son bien ne fais pas de bêtise Harry…

Drago avait l'air décontenancé. Mais au moins durant cet entretient, le directeur avait apprit certaine choses et peut-être pourrait-il l'aider a trouver le chemin de la rédemption.

_Alors alors vos réactions ? ^^_


	16. L'enterrement d'un ange

_**L'enterrement**__** d'un ange**_

**POV Drago**

Après la révélation de Harry, Drago n'avait aucune envie de le laisser seul. Si le gryffondor l'aimait, il lui devait bien de rester a ses côtés, même si il ne s'en rendrait pas compte. De plus, il ne fallait surtout pas que son lion fasse une erreur du genre de celle qu'il venait de commettre. Il suivit donc le brun dans une longue déambulation à travers le château. Harry semblait avancer sans but précis. Les yeux toujours dans le vide, perdu dans le lointain. Cela dura pendant près de deux heures. Ils avaient fait le tour du château, des cachots à la tour d'astronomie, sans qu'Harry ne dise mots. Ne pousse même un soupir. C'était comme si le corps marchait mais que l'esprit lui, était absent. La seule chose qu'il avait fait c'était de se retourner un court instant pour regarder en arrière. Finalement, le survivant rentra dans sa salle commune. Drago hésita un instant mais finit tout de même par entrer. Après tout, personne ne le voyait, il n'avait rien à perdre. Ils montèrent dans le dortoir, Harry s'allongea dans son lit et tira les tentures. Le blond resta sans bouger une seconde.

*Entrer serait une atteinte a sa vie privée… mais en fait… j'aurais une chance de le voir dormir une fois dans ma vie… enfin ma vie… ce qu'il me reste de vie ! *

Il traversa la tenture juste avant que le brun ne jette un sort d'insonorisation. C'est alors qu'il vit son amour se mettre à pleurer. Il pleurait à chaudes larmes, son corps entier se soulevait à chaque sanglot. Il tapait du point sur le matelas et criait.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça Drago ? T'es un salop ! Tu dis m'aimer, tu me fais des discours enflammés et tu ne me laisses pas le temps de me retourner ! Pas le temps de réaliser, que tu te suicides déjà ! Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ? Je voulais venir te voir dès aujourd'hui ! Vingt quatre heures ! Tu ne pouvais pas me laisser vingt quatre heures ?!

Drago savait qu'Harry ne pouvait l'entendre mais il voulait tout de même lui répondre de vive voix.

- Arrête de crier ! Je sais que je suis lâche ! Arrêtez de tous me le

dire ! Je m'excuse Harry… je n'ai pas réfléchit assez… j'ai agit sous le

coup du désespoir. J'aurais du me garder d'utiliser cette maudite fiole !

Mais j'aurais vendu mon âme au diable pour toi ! Pour tes yeux ! Pour un

sourire ! Pour un geste ! D'ailleurs c'est ce que j'ai du faire… pour me

retrouver là ce soir… ici près de toi… mais si loin en même temps. Je te

regardes dormir et t'agiter… mais qui sait si je ne l'aurait pas fait un jour

ou l'autre en restant en vie ? Qui sait si aujourd'hui je ne me trouverais pas

là, sur ce lit à dormir dans tes bras…

Drago descendit jusque sur le matelas. Harry pleurait toujours dans son coussin. Cette vision lui déchirait les entrailles. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du brun, il voulait lui apporter tout le réconfort possible et imaginable. Mais elle le traversait sans qu'il ne remarque rien. Drago s'allongea à côté et le regarda intensément.

- Cesse de pleurer. Je n'en vaux pas la peine. Je suis un raté ! Je ne peux pas même te réconforter. Tu penseras toujours que je t'ai abandonné… alors que non… ma décision est prise Harry… je resterais toujours à tes côtés. J'ai conscience de ce que cela représente… je t'accompagnerais dans les moments de joie et de peine… même si cela inclus de te voir dans les bras d'un autre… de te voir m'oublier au fur et a mesure que les années défileront… de te voir vieillir… d'imaginer chaque instants la vie que nous aurions eut ensemble… je ne te quitterais jamais plus. Tu n'en sauras rien mais je ne partirais qu'au moment de ta mort. Je t'aime Harry Potter. Mon amour est plus fort que la mort. Plus fort que tout.

Durant ces phrases Harry c'était calmé. Et Drago avait trouvé sa voie. La destiné qui l'attendait été toute tracée. Le doute n'avait plus sa place dans le cœur du blond.

Le brun resta pendant une heure étendu sur son lit, les yeux dans le vague. Son esprit semblait s'agiter. La silhouette fantomatique de Drago attendant a côté plongée dans sa contemplation. Puis soudain, sans prévenir Harry se leva et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Drago était inquiet.

*Et s'il faisait une bêtise… je ne veux pas qu'il meure… il doit vivre… vivre pour aimer… vivre pour sauver le monde… vivre pour être un héros… vivre pour vivre simplement.*

Drago flotta jusqu'à la porte. Là encore il hésita et plongea sa tête dans la salle. Son regard s'arrêta net sur ce qu'il voyait. Harry était entrain de se changer. Il avait déjà enlevé sa robe et enfilé un jeans noir. Drago aurait voulu lui sauter au la gorge. Mais deux choses l'en empêchèrent, d'abord cela n'aurait servi à rien, il lui était impossible de toucher cette chair si douce et chaude. Ensuite, le visage d'Harry, fermé, profondément marqué par la tristesse. Il enfila encore une chemise noire et remit sa robe. Le blond recula et alla attendre dans la chambre.

Harry fit son apparition quelques minutes plus tard. Il poussa un long soupir et toute émotion disparut de son visage. Il était impassible. Un Malefoy en puissance à la différence qu'il était brun et portait des lunettes. Le gryffondor sortit rapidement et Drago fidèle à sa promesse le suivit. Il allait assister à son propre enterrement.

**POV Harry**

Harry était étendu sur son lit, il pleurait.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça Drago ? T'es un salop ! Tu dis m'aimer, tu me fais des discours enflammés et tu ne me laisses pas le temps de me retourner ! Pas le temps de réaliser, que tu te suicides déjà ! Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ? Je voulais venir te voir dès aujourd'hui ! Vingt quatre heures ! Tu ne pouvais pas me laisser vingt quatre heures ?!

*J'en ai assez… assez que tout le monde disparaisse… suis-je maudit ? Ceux que j'aime meurent toujours… sans que je ne puisse les aider… sans que je puisse les retenir…*

Harry eu d'un seul coup l'impression que quelqu'un venait de le toucher. Une vague de chaleur l'envahit. Il ne réagit pas pensant que cela provenait de son imagination et cessa de pleurer petit à petit. Doucement, les sanglots cessèrent d'eux même. Harry était en paix, réconforté. Il restait là longtemps à penser.

* Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? D'où vient ce sentiment de plénitude ? L'homme que j'aime vient de mourir et je suis en paix… ce n'est pas normal… je devrais avoir honte de moi… je suis sans cœur… je l'ai toujours été… sinon je n'aurai pas rejeté Drago ainsi… il ne demandé que mon amour… j'aurai du saisir cette occasion… mais comme toujours… j'ai fait mon difficile… mon indécis… et en cela… j'ai tuer Drago… je suis un meurtrier… j'ai son sang sur les mains… sa mort me hantera jusqu'a la fin de mes jours… je ne mérite que çà.

Il faut que j'aille a l'enterrement… c'est dans une heure… je me demande si beaucoup de monde viendra honorer sa mémoire… déjà qu'aucun membres de sa famille ne sera présent… il avait des amis… mais peu quand on y réfléchit… ce serait horrible qu'il n'y ai personne pour lui rendre un dernier hommage…*

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin de se préparer. Au bout de dix minutes il sortait tout de noir vêtu.

* Je ne suis pas censé être proche de lui. Je ne peux montrer ma douleur. Il faut que personne n'y voit rien. Je dois être… Malefoy… c'est cela… ce sera mon hommage… j'aurais l'impassibilité et le froid Malefoy… en mémoire de lui.*

Il quitta le dortoir en vitesse et marcha d'un pas rapide et déterminé. La tête haute et l'air froid. L'enterrement avait lieu dans vingt minutes à l'orée de la forêt. Il ralentit légèrement pour ne pas arriver en avance. Bientôt, il foulait l'herbe douce et en cette fin de matinée froide un léger voile de brouillard couvrait le sol.

*Les nuages sont descendus… pour l'enterrement d'un ange…*

Plus loin, se trouvait un petit groupe de sorcier en noir, la tête basse, la mine abattue. Plusieurs d'entre eux le dévisagèrent se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là. Et c'était bien normal, lui même savait bien qu'il n'avait pas vraiment sa place aux milieu des proches amis de Drago. Dumbledore arriva et lui sourit comme un père. Il se mit au centre devant la stèle de marbre.

- J'aurais aimé ne plus jamais avoir à enterrer un de mes élèves. Surtout

l'un des plus brillant…

Dumbledore continua mais Harry n'écoutait plus. C'était trop dur pour lui d'entendre un discours sur Drago et sa vie. Il préféra faire le tour des visages présents. Pansy se trouvait à la gauche de Dumbledore, en robe noir, effondrée. Blaise fixait la stèle avec insistance. Puis Crabbe et Goyle, mal habillés, eux aussi effondré à leur manière. Ensuite encore quatre autres Serpentards. Tous dans un état pitoyable. Enfin, Harry tourna la tête pour voir qui se trouvait à sa droite. Une grande femme, vêtue d'une longue cape noire, un chapeau sur la tête avec un voile qui descendait sur son visage. Il ne parvenait pas à savoir qui elle était, et ceux malgré le fait qu'il pensait l'avoir déjà vue quelque part. Un coup de vent soudain et le voile se souleva. La femme le baissa. Harry avait juste eut le temps d'apercevoir une mèche blonde sur sa joue et ce visage droit. Pas de doute pour lui, il s'agissait bien de Narcissa Malefoy. Il eut un léger sourire.

* Elle est venue. La mère à Drago est finalement venue. Je suis heureux, sa famille est représentée. Elle semble aussi impassible… mais au fond c'est certainement comme moi… elle souffre… parce qu'elle l'aime… sinon pourquoi défier son mari… risquer gros pour voir une dernière fois son fils…*

**POV Drago**

Drago avait suivit Harry en laissant un peu de distance entre eux. Il n'était pas particulièrement pressé d'aller assister à son propre enterrement. Surtout que seul peu de monde sera venu. Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe et Goyle… peut être quelques autres hypocrites. Mais la chose dont il souffrait le plus, était de ne pas revoir sa mère. Elle devait être désespérée par sa mort. Il aurait été prêt a tout pour la revoir une dernière fois. Pour lui dire combien il était désolé de son acte, combien il tenait à elle, combien elle lui manquait, combien il voudrait qu'elle le serre dans ses bras. Comme quand il était petit, et qu'un jour il s'était perdu dans la forêt derrière le manoir. Elle avait remuée tout le bois, seule pour le retrouver. Son père n'était évidemment pas là, encore en mission pour Lord Voldemort. En tout les cas, à la tombée de la nuit, elle le retrouva et l'étreinte qu'ils se firent disait tout, l'angoisse de le perdre, l'amour sans faille pour son fils… tout… Cette réflexion l'amena en vue de sa tombe et du petit groupe.

Dumbledore lui lança un regard et entama son discours mortuaire…

*Le dernier hommage a un imbécile…*

Drago voleta jusqu'à la stèle où l'on pouvait lire :

_Malefoy Drago_

_1981-1997_

_Notre cher fils, ami et neveu._

Cette vision lui déchirait les entrailles. Il ne devait pas y avoir pire que de voir sa propre tombe, et de savoir que son propre corps était a l'intérieur. Il se tourna le dos a la stèle et regarda les personnes présentent. Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise et… il s'immobilisa. Une silhouette noire, élancée, qu'il aurait reconnu entre toute. Sa mère, sa mère était là, malgré l'interdiction de son père. D'un côté, il était vraiment heureux, mais de l'autre, il ne méritait pas qu'elle prenne un tel risque. Il alla jusqu'à elle et eut envie de la revoir une dernière fois, ne serait ce qu'un instant. Drago souleva le voile et vit ses yeux gonflés par les pleurs. C'est tout ce qu'il pu apercevoir car aussitôt, elle le replaça craignant d'être vu.

*Je la fais souffrir… comme toujours… je fais souffrir…*

Il se reprit et regarda Harry qui se trouvait juste a côté. Il semblait clair qu'avec ce regard, il avait vu Narcissa, mais l'avez t'il reconnue ? Certainement, mais cela ne changeait strictement rien a la situation.

Bientôt, Dumbledore eut fini, il ne lui avait plus lancé aucun regard, même discret. Drago ne faisait que fixer sa mère. C'était la dernière fois qu'il la verrait. Car jamais elle ne croiserai a nouveau le chemin de Harry, et lui ne quitterai jamais ce dernier. Le groupe avait déjà diminué, ne restait que le brun, Dumbledore et Narcissa. Tout trois immobile et plongé dans un profond silence méditatif. Le vent ne soufflait pas, la brume était toujours là.

Drago se trouvait au dessus du groupe. Son regard triste se perdit dans l'observation de l'étendue d'herbe menant à la forêt. Des arbres ou rien ne bougeait, pas une feuille soulevée par un souffle. Il lui sembla soudain distinguer des ombres, bougeant a l'orée. Elles étaient plusieurs, discrètes, elles semblaient observer la scène. Mais il était impossible pour Drago de les compter. La brume l'en empêchait… brume qui aurait déjà dû se dissiper… mais qui au contraire était en train d'augmenter.

*C'est quoi ce bordel ? C'est qui là bas ? Faudrait que j'aille voir, ils ne se doutent de rien. Mais je peux pas laisser Harry seul, et si il s'agissait d'un danger. Je dois pouvoir le protéger. Je vais prévenir Dumbledore*

Drago n'eut que le temps de le penser. Une forte détonation retentit dans le château. Aussitôt, tous tournèrent la tête vers l'édifice, Dumbledore lui lança un regard et commença à courir en donnant des ordres

- Je vais voir ce qui ce passe ! Harry, Madame, restez ici ! Soyez sur vos

gardes, il se pourrait que le moment soi venu !

Drago était horrifié, le moment venu ? Mais lequel ? Son regard se porta du Directeur sur Harry, qui avait perdu son impassibilité, puis sur sa mère qui ne bougeait pas et ensuite sur la forêt.

Les silhouettes noires sortaient du bois…

_Le prochain chapitre est le dernier ^^_


	17. Ce n'est pas un adieu juste un au revoir

_**Ce n'est pas un adieu, juste un au revoir**_

**POV Harry**

Harry n'avait pas eut le temps de tout comprendre. Une explosion, une mise en garde et voila que Dumbledore disparaissait au loin en direction du château. Il se retrouvait un peu perdu, seul avec la mère de Drago, devant la tombe de ce dernier. Mais elle avait l'air particulièrement sereine, ou alors le voile sur son visage masquait ses émotions.

Quelque peu inquiet de la suite des évènements, le gryffondor observa les alentours et c'est à ce moment qu'il vit les silhouettes noires qui sortaient lentement de la forêt et avançaient vers eux sans précipitations. Avec la brume qui s'était épaissie, ils avaient l'air de flotter à quelques centimètres du sol, rendant leur approche encore plus angoissante. Harry comprit sans peine qui ils étaient. Voldemort avait décidé de lancer son assaut aujourd'hui et il devait se trouver parmi la demi douzaine de mangemorts qui arrivaient.

Le sentiment d'être coincé s'empara de lui, il n'avait jamais imaginé ce combat ainsi. Certes, il savait qu'il serait seul pour affronter le Seigneur des ténèbres et le vaincre, mais il avait toujours espéré que ses amis seraient auprès de lui. Or, il était en la seule compagnie de Narcissa Malefoy, mère de Drago et femme de mangemort. Un déclic se fit dans sa tête : était-elle au courant de cette attaque ? Il s'adressa vivement a elle.

- Etes-vous au courant de cette attaque ?

D'un geste élégant, elle souleva son voile noir et posa son regard bleu pâle sur le jeune garçon, avant de le reporter sur la stèle. Le léger souffle de vent faisait osciller quelques mèches blondes qui encadraient un sourire triste.

- Drago était un bon garçon. Quand il était petit, il ne voulait faire de mal a personne. C'est son père qui l'a obligé. Tu sais, tout cela n'est pas sa faute. Il voulait juste que son père soit fier de lui.

Le discours de cette mère sur son fils mort était touchant mais Harry n'avait pas le temps pour cela maintenant.

- Répondez a ma question.

- Non… mon mari ne me dit jamais rien.

Le gryffondor était rassuré sur ce point, au moins elle ne serait pas une menace pour lui. Il saisit sa baguette et la garda fermement dans sa main. Une centaine de mètres les séparaient des assaillants et toujours pas la moindre trace de renfort. Harry avait la certitude qu'il devrait combattre seul. Il pouvait à présent voir la face de serpent de Voldemort, c'était celui au centre qui ne portait pas de masque et c'était presque certains que dans son escorte devait se trouver Lucius Malefoy. Comment réagirait-il à la vue de sa femme ? Savait-il déjà qu'elle se trouvait ici ? Harry ne put tergiverser plus longtemps, la voix du Lord se fit entendre.

- Excuse notre arrivée impromptue Harry, mais on ne pouvait décemment pas louper un tel évènement !

Le gryffondor se sentait bouillir de l'intérieur, le ton joyeux qu'il avait employé était insupportable.

- Vous ne nous manquiez pas !

- Ohhh… quelle impolitesse ! Voyons… il s'approcha et passa ses doigts pâles et squelettiques sur la surface de marbre, Drago comptait beaucoup pour moi… j'avais mit en lui bon nombres d'espoirs. Il faisait la fierté de son père…

Un mangemort s'avança et au tressaillement de Narcissa qu'Harry aperçut, il comprit qu'il s'agissait de Lucius. Ce dernier retira son masque et c'est un visage impassible qui apparut. Il s'adressa au jeune homme.

- Potter… je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici, à l'enterrement de mon fils. Vous n'étiez pourtant pas amis…

Harry s'apprêtait à répondre mais le mangemort reprit en s'adressant a sa femme. Cette fois son expression était celle du dégoût.

- Traîtresse… comment as-tu osé braver mon interdiction ? N'avais-je pas été assez clair ?

D'un pas sûr, il s'approcha d'elle et lui donna une forte gifle. Narcissa tomba sur le sol en se rattrapant a peine sur ses mains. Elle resta à terre et ne se releva pas, sachant que se serait donner l'occasion a son époux de lui infliger un nouveau coup. Il la fixait et parlait d'un ton impérieux.

- Nous règlerons cela plus tard, vous ne perdez rien pour…

- Vous ne connaissiez pas Drago ! Cria Harry pour mettre fin à cette scène.

- Comment ?! Rétorqua Lucius en se retournant vers le Survivant. Tu penses peut-être l'avoir mieux connu Potter ? Demanda t'il en faisant un pas vers lui.

- Oui ! Depuis peu, mais je pense que… oui !

Lucius ricana légèrement.

- Ah oui ? Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Nous étions… amoureux…

Le mangemort resta un instant figé, il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Son fils, promis a un avenir brillant aux côté du Lord, amoureux de… de Harry Potter !

- Impossible ! Mon fil n'avait pas ce genre de tendance ! Je le sais ! Je suis son père !

La colère emplissait sa voix et ses poings étaient crispés.

- Pourtant si !

- Menteur !

En un instant, Lucius sortit sa baguette et lança un doloris en direction du Survivant.

**POV Drago**

Drago lui savait que Narcissa n'était au courant de rien, Lucius ne s'abaissait pas à lui dévoiler quoique ce soit sur les plans du Lord. Il fut néanmoins touché par les paroles de sa mère à son sujet. C'était vrai qu'étant plus jeune, il avait toujours voulut que son père soit fier de lui et qu'il aurait été prêt à faire beaucoup pour cela. Mais plus maintenant.

Lors de l'arrivée du groupe de mangemorts et du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Drago se trouvait aux côtés de son lion. Il avait peur, Harry et sa mère se retrouvaient encerclés et lui, il ne pouvait pas les aider. Il était comme toujours incapable et impuissant. Et sa peur ne fit que croître quand sous sa cape, il reconnut son père. Sa mère allait souffrir, il le savait, Lucius avait l'habitude de la punir pour un oui ou pour un non, quelques fois même pour rien.

*Elle m'a dit un jour que si elle tenait bon, c'était pour moi, pour que je ne me retrouve pas seul avec mon père. Je me sens encore plus égoïste, j'étais sa raison de vivre, elle a subi des années de coups pour moi. Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour la remercier ? Je n'ai pensé qu'a ma petite personne et je l'ai abandonnée. Voila pourquoi elle est venue aujourd'hui, bravant l'ordre de mon père. Elle n'en a plus rien à faire de vivre ou de mourir…*

Une fois de plus, si les larmes avaient pu couler sur ses joues fantomatiques, elles auraient coulées à flot. Drago était déchiré de l'intérieur, il réalisait combien il avait toujours était aimé et qu'il était passé à côté de beaucoup de choses.

Lorsque sa mère fut projetée sur le sol, il ne résista pas et alla se mettre entre elle et son père. Même si personne ne pouvait le voir, il la protègerai tant qu'il le pourrait de ce monstre. Heureusement, l'intervention de Harry attira l'attention de Lucius. Et les révélations qu'il fit eurent l'effet auquel Drago s'attendait, Lucius entra dans une colère noire. Il fallait prendre garde, dans cet état il pouvait tuer sans aucune pitié et avec un sadisme rare.

Quand la baguette du mangemort se leva, Drago n'eut pas le temps de bondir pour tenter de protéger son lion, qu'il sentit son corps se faire traverser. Narcissa venait de se relever pour se mettre sur la trajectoire du sort.

- Mère ! S'écria Drago, sans que personne ne l'entende.

Elle tomba sur le sol en se tordant de douleur, mais elle ne criait pas, habituée à ce genre de traitement. Lucius était hors de lui, déçut de ne pas avoir atteint sa cible première, il déversait toute sa haine sur sa femme.

- Tu le protèges ! Chienne !

Devant tant de rage, Drago ne savait pas quoi faire, de toute façon, qu'aurait il pu faire ? Rien du tout. Son regard brûlait d'agressivité mais il n'était pas en mesure de l'arrêter.

- Dra… go l'ai… l'aimait !

Narcissa articula péniblement ces deux mots en se retenant de crier. Des larmes de douleur commençaient à rouler sur ses joues pâles. Lucius ne pouvait pas entendre une telle aberration une nouvelle fois. Il stoppa son sort et fixa sa femme dans les yeux.

- Si tu aimes ton fils au point de protéger Potter… alors meurt comme lui !

Drago fit un geste vers sa mère, mais il était trop tard.

- Avada Kedavra ! Lança puissamment Lucius.

Narcissa qui s'était légèrement redressée, s'écroula en arrière, morte. Ses doux yeux bleus s'étaient fermés et ses longs cheveux blonds s'étalaient sur l'herbe autour de sa tête. Drago hurla plus fort que jamais et se jeta à ses côtés. Il ne pouvait croire que sa mère venait d'être assassinée de la sorte.

- Pardonne moi mère ! C'est de ma faute si il t'a tuée. Je suis le seul coupable ! Un incapable ! J'aurais du l'en empêcher ! Mais je n'ai rien pu faire…

Pendant que Drago pleurait la mort de sa mère, le rire de Voldemort retentit plus sinistre que jamais.

- Ce fut fort distrayant, seulement, je ne suis pas venu ici pour régler des histoires de famille… mais plutôt pour me débarrasser de toi… dit-il dans un sourire sadique, tout en pointant de sa baguette Harry.

**POV Harry**

Harry était resté immobile devant le meurtre de Narcissa. Son visage était marqué par l'horreur. Comment un homme pouvait-il être assez cruel pour tuer de sang froid sa femme ? Il aurait voulu l'aider mais tout était allé si vite et de plus, il était seul. A ce moment, il repensa tristement à Drago.

*Je suis désolé Drago, je n'ai rien pu faire, au moins, tu ne seras pas tout seul là haut…*

Au moment où Voldemort reprit la parole, Harry l'avait presque oublié. La réalité du combat imminent le rattrapa bien vite. La baguette toujours dans sa main, le Survivant se préparait à toute éventualité.

- Reculez tous. Je m'occupe seul de Potter…

Tous les mangemorts obéirent à l'ordre de leur Maître et se reculèrent de quelques mètres, formant un cercle autour des adversaires.

- Le moment est enfin venu Harry. Tu as peur ? Demanda le Lord avec son sourire de serpent.

- Pas de vous ! Répliqua t'il en levant sa baguette.

Voldemort se déplaça de plusieurs pas vers la droite sans lâcher Harry des yeux.

- Dans ce cas, je vais t'apprendre à me craindre.

Son sourire disparut et le Seigneur des Ténèbres engagea le combat.

- Endoloris !

Harry esquiva le sortilège en sautant de côté, avant de répondre.

- Sectumsempra !

Tout en recommençant à rire, Lord Voldemort esquiva sans peine.

- Il va falloir faire mieux que cela ! Allez ! Montres moi de quoi Celui-Qui-A-Survécu-Jusqu'à-Aujourd'hui est capable !

Harry sentait sa cicatrice le brûler de plus en plus. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait éclater, mais il restait concentré sur le combat.

Le duel faisait maintenant rage, les sorts fusaient et les mangemorts formaient une barrière immobile entre les deux combattants et le reste du monde. On voyait seulement le sourire de Lucius s'élargir à chaque fois que le gryffondor se trouvait en difficulté, ce qui depuis quelques minutes était de plus en plus fréquent. Harry avait du mal à faire face, la mort de Drago l'avait affaibli psychologiquement et le Lord l'ayant compris, se servait de cette arme.

- Alors Harry, quel effet cela fait il de perdre une personne que l'on aime ? Interrogea Voldemort avec un sourire machiavélique.

Harry ne disait rien, il ne voulait pas s'abaisser à répondre, il fallait qu'il reste calme, s'emporter voulait dire laisser l'avantage à son ennemi. Seulement, cela lui était de plus en plus difficile.

- Et ce n'est même pas mon œuvre, il a fait çà tout seul ! Mais si je l'avais su, je me serai charger de te faire souffrir à travers lui… Lança t'il en ricanant.

Le Survivant sentait malgré lui la colère monter, et son habileté au combat s'en ressentait.

*Il prend le dessus, c'est pas bon ! Il faut que je reste calme. Pour moi, mes parents, Drago et le monde entier, je dois le vaincre ! Il faut que j'arrive à riposter, esquiver ne me fera pas gagner !*

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sentait son adversaire fléchir, la victoire serait bientôt sienne. Une fois Potter mort, une fois le dernier espoir du Ministère anéanti, le mode sorcier se soumettrait vite.

L'herbe était humide et glissante, Harry finit par en faire les frais. En esquivant un sort il tomba lourdement en arrière, la chute lui fit baisser sa garde pendant quelques secondes.

-Expelliarmus !

Voldemort saisit l'occasion et réussi a désarmer le Survivant, envoyant sa baguette un mètre plus loin. Le rire satisfait du Lord emplissait l'atmosphère et le regard conquérant qu'il avait en s'approchant laissé présager le pire.

- Tu es sans défense… comme un bébé à ma merci…

Harry ne faisait pas un geste, il savait que tout mouvement lui serait fatal.

- Je vais enfin finir ce que j'ai commencé il y a 15 ans ! C'est la fin… Harry Potter…

Les secondes qui suivirent, parurent une éternité pour Harry, Voldemort levant lentement sa baguette en le fixant avec cruauté, et sa voix sinistre.

- Avada Kedavra !

Le Survivant se voyait déjà mort, quand un miracle se produisit. Il ne revenait pas de ce qu'il voyait. Une silhouette de dos qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille. Drago, Drago Malefoy se trouvait entre Voldemort et lui, il avait pris le sort de plein fouet. Après une seconde, Harry se rendit compte que ce Drago là était transparent et flottait au dessus du sol. Le gryffondor pouvait voir son ennemi à travers l'homme qu'il aimait. Et tous ceux présent le voyaient puisqu'ils affichaient la même expression de surprise.

*Comment est ce possible ? Est il vraiment là ?*

Lucius fut le premier à prendre la parole.

- Traître !

Drago ne répondit pas, il resta impassible, un Malefoy en puissance. Puis, se retourna vers Harry avec un sourire tendre.

- Gagne…

La voix de Drago donna un coup de fouet à Harry, il sauta sur sa baguette tel un lion sur sa proie et prononça le sort de mort.

-Avada Kedavra !

Voldemort esquiva de justesse le sort, il avait été plus que surpris par ce miracle et cela avait bien failli lui coûter la vie.

Harry vit Drago foncer droit sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres et entrer en lui. Ce dernier se débattit, comme si une force invisible l'empêchait d'agir de son propre chef. Les mangemorts, craignant pour leur Maître levèrent leurs baguettes, mais le Lord était trop fier pour accepter de l'aide.

- Restez en arrière ! Je l'aurais s…seul !

C'est à ce moment que le premier mangemort tomba, stupefixer. Les membres de l'ordre du phénix, qui en avait finit avec les mangemorts infiltrés dans le château avaient été prévenu d'un combat dans le parc. Le cercle se brisa et plusieurs combats éclatèrent autour de Harry et Voldemort. Celui-ci se débattait toujours contre lui-même, c'était maintenant Harry qui avait le dessus. Le Survivant s'avança vers son ennemi.

- Vous allez payer pour tout les gens que vous avez tués.

- Tu rêves Potter ! Je suis le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ! Je suis…

Drago avait réussi a faire lâcher sa baguette au Lord. Harry leva la sienne, et d'un air impérial termina la phrase de son ennemi.

- Un mauvais souvenir… Avada Kedavra !

Drago sortit et les yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'écarquillèrent, avant de se fermer à jamais.

Les combattants autour se figèrent, le temps sembla s'arrêter pendant quelques secondes. Lord Voldemort, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, venait de mourir. C'était la fin du cauchemar pour le monde sorcier, et le début pour tous ses partisans. Ceux présents sur le champ de bataille cessèrent d'ailleurs immédiatement le combat. Leur Maître mort, personne ne les protégeait plus, la reddition était encore la meilleure solution qui leurs restaient.

Le Survivant ne bougeait plus, il avait les larmes aux yeux. Il l'avait fait ! Finalement, il avait délivré tout le monde, vengé tout les morts. Il avait rempli sa mission. Il pourrait désormais vivre tranquille, comme les autres.

Drago s'approcha de lui…

**POV Drago**

Drago était encore secoué par la mort de sa mère lorsque le combat s'engagea. C'est avec beaucoup de douleur qu'il s'éloigna du corps, elle, elle n'avait plus besoin de sa protection, alors que Harry oui. Il se tenait aux côtés de son lion alors que le duel avait commencé.

*J'aimerai pouvoir faire plus ! J'aimerai pouvoir l'aider ! Qu'est ce que je peux faire ? Personne ne me voit, tout me traverse… je ne suis décidément pas fait pour veiller sur Harry. Sinon je serai capable de le soutenir. Et ce monstre qui ne fait que des allusions a ma mort ! Je le hais ! Il le déstabilise, si seulement je n'avais pas bu cette potion !*

- Ne l'écoute pas Harry, ne l'écoute surtout pas ! Reste concentré sur le combat. Oui, voila esquive ! Maintenant, riposte !

Les encouragements qui étaient censé soutenir Harry n'avaient pas vraiment d'utilités. Mais au moins, le serpentard avait l'impression de servir à quelque chose. Il avait l'impression de l'aider. Seulement, il avait beau faire, Harry était de plus en plus en mauvaise posture, jusqu'à ce que finalement, il chute.

- Relève toi Harry !

Aux derniers mots de Voldemort, poussé par son amour désespéré pour le gryffondor et par réflexe, Drago se jeta en avant en fermant les yeux. Il sentit un grand froid le traverser, une impression bizarre après plusieurs heures sans plus aucune sensation. Après une seconde, il les rouvrit pour voir le visage effaré du Lord.

*Que ce passe t'il ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?*

La voix et le regard de son père dans sa direction lui firent comprendre qu'il était visible. Le serpentard voulut savoir ce qui était arrivé au Survivant et se tourna. Quand il constata qu'il n'avait rien, une vague de joie l'envahit. C'est donc dans un sourire qu'il put enfin l'encourager.

*Il me voit ! Il m'entend ! Je l'ai aidé !*

Mais Drago ne s'arrêta pas là, il sentait au fond de lui qu'il pouvait faire plus maintenant. Le moment pour lequel il avait décidé de rester après d'Harry était venu. Il fonça sur le Lord et entra en lui. Le Mage noir avait une grande force de résistance mais Drago tenait bon, il faisait tout son possible pour l'empêcher d'agir. Enfin le moment tant attendu arriva, Harry mit fin aux jours du Seigneur des Ténèbres de façon magistral et Drago s'extirpa de son corps.

Il fallut au serpentard plusieurs secondes pour réaliser que tout était finit, que le monde était libre grâce à Harry. Son seul regret était que mort, il ne pourrait jamais en profiter.

**POV Neutre**

C'est en voletant que le Serpentard s'approcha de son lion. Il avait envie de pleurer de joie, de le serrer contre lui. Drago avait un sourire doux lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant le survivant.

- Drago…

Le gryffondor ne put retenir une larme qui dévala sa joue, sa voix était comme bloquée dans sa gorge. Vaincre l'ennemi numéro 1 et revoir l'homme qu'il aimait faisait beaucoup en quelques minutes. Drago l'avait bien compris, il était dans la même situation, seulement il se reprit, se souvenant des paroles de Dumbledore, il ne pourrait quitter ce monde qu'en ayant accompli son destin et peut-être était ce arrivé ? Le serpentard fixa le directeur qui répondit à ce regard avec un sourire.

- M. Malefoy, nous vous laissons avec M. Potter, mais ne traîner pas trop, vous serez parti dans une dizaine de minutes. Adieu.

Dans un même mouvement tous les membres de l'ordre emmenèrent les mangemorts, pour que les deux garçons puissent être tranquilles, il ne leurs restaient pas beaucoup de temps.

Quand Drago reporta son attention sur son lion, l'incompréhension dans le regard de ce dernier lui mit un coup au cœur. Il lui devait bien des explications.

- Harry, je… je vais tout t'expliquer.

- Tu vas partir ?

- Oui. Je n'ai pas le choix…

- Pourquoi ? Tu es un fantôme, tu…

- Je ne suis pas un fantôme Harry, mais plutôt une sorte d'âme. Quand je me suis… quand j'ai bu la potion, je me suis retrouvé dans cet état, à la différence que personne ne pouvait me voir à part Dumbledore. Durant tout ce temps j'étais là. Je me suis fait la promesse de toujours rester à tes côtés pour te protéger, d'être ton Ange pour de vrai. J'étais avec toi dans le bureau de Dumbledore l'autre jour, j'étais là quand tu pleurais avant l'enterrement, et là encore pour mes obsèques. Et maintenant que tu es en sécurité Harry, je n'ai plus de raisons de rester ici, je vais aller me reposer.

Drago se battait contre lui-même pour rester digne, pour ne pas craquer.

- Qui te dis que je suis en sécurité ?! Demanda le gryffondor avec les yeux brillant. Je n'ai pas envie que tu disparaisses !

Drago eut un sourire tendre.

- Tu te vois te balader à jamais avec un fantôme ? Tu ne pourrais pas vivre d'autres histoires avec moi à côté.

- Je n'en veux pas d'autre ! Je veux simplement passer du temps avec toi ! Je veux que tu restes avec moi…

- Tu crois peut-être que c'est simple pour moi de partir ? Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Crois moi, je regrette tellement, tout aurais été plus simple si je n'étais pas mort, si je n'avais pas était si faible et minable.

- Arrête de te faire des reproches. Nous sommes coupable tout les deux, je n'aurai pas du être si dur et insensible, je…

- Stop ! Il ne sert a rien de s'auto-accuser, j'aimerai passer mes dernières minutes avec toi dans les meilleurs conditions possibles. D'accord ?

Le gryffondor hocha la tête et leva les yeux au ciel, des nuages passaient et le soleil s'était décidé à venir. C'est tout en contemplant les cieux que Harry, qui avait fait l'effort de retrouver un petit sourire, s'adressa à son serpent.

- Je ne t'oublierais jamais Drago.

- Je l'espère bien ! Répondit le serpentard avec un petit rire. Parce que moi je continuerai de penser à toi.

Le survivant pencha la tête sur le côté pour croiser le regard de Drago. Il avait sur les lèvres un sourire plein d'espoir.

- Tu m'attendras là-haut ?

- Tout le temps qu'il faudra ! Alors ne te presses pas de me rejoindre. Il lui fit un clin d'œil. Je te surveillerai de là-bas, les gryffondors, et toi en particulier, avaient la fâcheuse habitude de vous mettre dans des situations impossibles.

- Ne t'en fais pas…

- J'en suis heureux, je veux que tu vives Harry, que tu sois heureux, que tu en aimes un autre, et que tu meurs très vieux.

- Même si un jour j'en aime un autre, tu auras toujours une place privilégiée dans mon cœur.

Le sourire de Drago en disait long sur l'effet que cette phrase avait eu sur lui.

*Comme j'aurais aimé t'entendre me dire cela avant Harry… mais l'heure n'est plus aux regrets, mon temps ici est compté.*

Le Serpentard avait envie de demander une dernière faveur au gryffondor, même si c'était stupide, même si c'était un caprice. Drago se sentait de plus en plus bizarre, comme si il était de plus en plus absent.

- Drago, tu es en train de disparaître…

- Je le sens, ce vieux fou disait vrai, il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps avec toi Harry. Et… j'aimerai que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. Prends-le pour la dernière volonté d'un condamné. Pourrais-tu… m'embrasser ?

Harry eut un large sourire, Drago semblait croire que ce serait une corvée pour lui, alors qu'il en avait aussi envie. Ils allaient être séparés pour de nombreuses années, avant de pouvoir être ensemble pour toujours.

- Avec plaisir Drago.

Les deux garçons firent un pas en avant et se retrouvèrent a quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Drago craignait de traverser son lion, mais rien ne coûtait d'essayer. C'est le gryffondor qui parcourut la petite distance qui séparait encore leurs lèvres. D'abord, malgré leurs contacts, aucun des deux ne sentaient rien. Mais Drago ne voulait pas abandonner, il passa ses bras fantomatique autour de son lion. Immédiatement, le déclic se fit, une vague de chaleur envahit le serpentard et les larmes lui virent. Il sentait Harry contre lui et réciproquement, Harry sentait la chaleur du corps de Drago. Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent était fort, désespéré et simplement beau. Ce furent quelques secondes de pur bonheur pour les deux élèves.

Bientôt, leurs yeux s'ouvrirent, doucement, comme si ils sortaient d'un rêve et qu'ils ne voulaient pas briser cet écrin de douceur.

- Je t'aime Harry Potter... murmura le serpentard à l'oreille de son lion.

Ce dernier sourit tendrement, mais ce sourire fut de courte durée, Drago continuait de disparaître un peu plus. Il était presque transparent maintenant. Maos le serpentard faisait tout pour être rassurant dans son attitude.

- Il est temps de se dire adieu Harry.

Harry hocha négativement la tête, un sourire discret sur les lèvres et une larme coulant sur sa joue.

- Pas adieu Drago, au revoir.

- C'est vrai, nous nous reverrons bientôt. Quand tu me rejoindras, tu n'auras qu'à prononcer un seul mot, et je reviendrais vers toi avec le même amour qu'aujourd'hui.

Le serpentard était à présent presque invisible, Harry ne le distinguait presque plus et Drago de son côté, voyait le monde disparaître autour de lui, la végétation, le château, sa tombe et enfin, Harry.

- A bientôt Harry…

Ce furent les derniers mots que le Survivant entendit alors que le corps de Drago avait déjà disparut. C'était comme si la voix du serpentard venait de partout autour et de nul part. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru, il n'était pas triste à cet instant, mais plutôt heureux. Ce n'était qu'un au revoir.

- Je t'aime mon Ange…

_Voila finit ! ^^ Alors laquelle de ces 2 fins avez-vous préférez ?^^_


End file.
